Love Survives All
by FireRose Prime
Summary: Annalina Deacon is just graduating from Harvard school of Law and is Optimus Prime's girlfriend.Join her on her life's adventures as she looks back on all that has happened. 07 and 09 movieverse. OP/OC, Ratchet/OC, slight Ironhide/OC. PLZ R AND R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I own nothing but my OC's. Transformers are owned by Hasbro, dreamworks, micheal bay, ect. **Read and Review** people even if you don't like it. Constructive Cricism appreciated. this is my 1st Transformers fic.

* * *

"Gawd, Kristy I'm coming. Don't you have any patience? Really."

Today was a special day. It was Annalina Deacon's graduation day from Harvard Law school. Anna was rushing to get ready before heading down to her best friend, Christina 'Kristy' Abelo, and her boyfriend who was going to drive them to the event. Thinking about him made her smile. Things had changed so much since he had come into her life. As a matter of fact things had been much simpler then.

"Anna, you may want to hurry. Kristy has started pacing…" her boyfriend spoke in a frightened tone.

"Okay. I'm all done. So what do you think?"

She had just walked into the room they were in. When Kristy saw her she stopped pacing and her jaw dropped. But the more interesting reaction came from her man, or should I say 'bot. when he saw her in the strapless floor length red gown, long blond hair all done at the back of her head with small ringlets encircling her face, and wearing the ruby and sapphire necklace her had gotten her for her birthday the previous year, he immediately stood up from the couch and walked over to where she was standing.

"By Primus. You look beautiful my dear. Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, love. Are we all ready? I know I am most definitely ready to finally graduate."

After a few moments Kristy finally replied "yeah we're ready. Let's go!"

The three of them walked out to their transportation. Before them stood a 379 peterbilt blue semi with flame decals. At that moment her boyfriend vanished and the two girls jumped into the cab. They were silent most of the way there. Annalina was thinking about all that had happened the past seven years. About how dramatically her life had changed because of an accidental meeting. _It's funny really, _she thought, _I had just walked up to him so unknowing. I never would have thought I'd be meeting the love of my life._ The love of her life- Optimus Prime, commander of the autobots. They had been through so much these past few years it was amazing that they had, more or less, stuck together through it all.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the parking lot. Kristy jumped out and hurried over to Ratchet who was standing by the entrance. Ever since they had met they had been good friends. Anna wondered if it would ever become anything more than that. If it might be a blooming romance that they can't even see? Slowly she stepped out of the cab careful not to mess up her hair. She was startled when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Are you ready to graduate?" Optimus questioned of her.

"Oh Primus yes. I'm sick of homework and reports. Now I'll get to spend more time with you. Alone." She ended in a sultry tone.

"Oh really? What am I to do? Hmm…" he spoke in an equally tantalizing voice.

Hand in hand they walked into the auditorium. The room was very large with bright light hanging down from the ceiling. There were rows and rows of chairs almost as far as the eye could see and most were already filled with people. The stage up front had the curtains pulled up and a row of chairs was set behind a podium. She could see the rest of her graduating class getting ready in the hallway on the other end of the room.

"I'll see you later. I love you." Anna told him as she started walking toward her class.

"Good luck, love."

Optimus walked over to where the others were standing trying to find a seat. They eventually found a row only to have to get up and move when Mikaela, Sam, and Bee finally showed up. Ironhide had met up with them on the way there with Will and Epps.

"Sarah wants me to apologize to Annalina for not being able to make it. She has to take Annabelle to a soccer game. Anna was really disappointed when she found out the game was on the same day as Annalina big day but when she tried to ask the coach if she could skip this one he said no. He said that two others already couldn't make it so they have no subs and that she is one of their best players. They couldn't win without her. You should have seen her face Prime." Will said.

"Anna will understand. She has seen Annabelle play and will admit that she is a good player." Prime responded.

They finally all found seat relatively close to the front when someone came up to the podium and started to introduce the class. As soon as he finished the graduation march started playing and the grads started walking down the aisle. Even in her cap and gown Prime still thought she looked beautiful. As she walked by he looked her straight in the eyes and knew that there was no debate left to be had. He was going to make her his for the rest of their lives. He was going to propose to her.

About an hour had gone by and not many people were still paying attention. There had been multiple speeches all of them very long and the autobots were wondering if there was an end to it all. All of a sudden there was a great applause. Ironhide and Will looked around frantically when it finally dawned on them, the speeches were over and the diplomas were about to be dispersed.

As they started calling out names people applauded for those they knew. But when Annalina's name was called the whole room burst in applause. As she walked forward to get her diploma she couldn't even her herself think the applause was so loud. Everyone adored Annalina. She was kind and considerate to everyone and never hesitated to help so one in need. So even though she wasn't top of her class she got the biggest applause.

She grabbed her diploma and walked back down to her chair._ Being in the front of the alphabet is both wonderful and terrible. _She thought to herself. _Although so is being at the end. I'll be at the end thought if Optimus ever gets the nerve to propose… Oh Optimus you know I'd say yes. Just ask. _She had to wait for another half an hour at least until they had gone through everyone. Finally it was time to leave. They took one final class picture and said their goodbyes. Annalina walked over to everyone and was greeted with a herd of "Congrats!" And "We're so proud of you Anna."

Lennox pulled her into a big hug. "Sarah and Annabelle want me to apologize for their absence. Anna has a big soccer game today so they had to stay home."

"It's Okay Will. I understand completely. I played sports too you know."

The humans jumped into their respective autobots and continued on to the Graduation party for Annalina. On the way there Annalina thought back on everything. Their meeting, the decepticons, and every other adventure that life had thrown at them. She smiled at the memories.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU to all who reviewed and added this to their alerts list. Cyber Sundae to My 1st reviewer StephanieZorander. That just makes my day. Oh and on a side note sorry about grammar errors. I don't have much time to type so it doesn't get edited well. If anyone wants to Beta it, say the word. Now, on to chapter two. Oh and I still don't own anything but my oc even though I wish it different.

_Seven Years Earlier-----_

Optimus was driving down a deserted street in the undestroyed part of Mission City. It had been almost a year since the incident and they were still fixing it up. Unfortunately his thoughts had distracted him and he had come to a complete stop. Optimus came back to his senses when he felt a human hand gently gliding along his flame work. _I wonder why this woman is out so late and alone_ he thought. It was midnight and quite dark out seeing as there were no stars out and the moon was covered by the clouds. He activated his holoform to ask her what she was doing out here alone when he heard quiet footsteps in the silence.

A man was walking toward the woman. He was drunk and armed with a gun and army knife. Quiet as a mouse he snuck up to her from behind. He grabbed her on the shoulder which startled her. She let out a loud scream and he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Now shush little lady. There's no need for screaming. All I want is a good time and you so perty."

She was so scared. She had thought that she was just going to take a shortcut home from work but then this truck distracted her and now look? She was scared to death and about to… she didn't want to think about it.

Optimus scanned the human male. He could tell he was intoxicated. Anyone could smell the alcohol from far away. But his scans showed he was way over the legal limit. They also showed he was armed. The man was moving away with the woman and Prime knew he had to do something. He activated his holoform and walked over to the two. His holoform looked like a human male in his late twenties early thirties with jet black hair, electric blue eyes, a white tee shirt that showed his nicely formed muscles, and a pair of blue jeans.

The man felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Optimus's holoform. He already had the woman scared enough to not fight back seeing as he had already hurt her. When Optimus saw the huge gash on her cheek he got angry. She had done nothing to deserve that. He pulled the man back away from her.

"Hey man what da ya think you're doin. We just havin' som' fun here. Now back off."

"I don't think so."

"Well then I'll make you leave." Even as intoxicated as the man was he managed to pull out the gun and shoot Optimus in the leg before he had time to react. Optimus ignored it and punched the man dead center in the face which knocked him out cold. He walked over to the woman who was staring at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked her calmly.

"Ah… yeah, I guess. How did you…?" she was still frightened and Optimus could sense this.

"Let's worry about that later. You're injured and we need to have it tended to. Could you tell me your name?"

"Oh yes. My name is Annalina, Annalina Deacon. Thank you for helping me."

"Of course Annalina. Why don't we get you to a friend of mine? He's a medic and can fix you up."

"Sure. But what about your leg…?" She looked quizzically down at his leg.

He had forgotten all about that. The man had 'shot' him in the leg. Optimus couldn't actually feel it but he had to keep up the appearance of being human.

"Oh, its fine. And you can call me Tim." his deep, baritone voice louder than usual in the silence of the night as he help Annalina into his cab.

They started driving toward the base in silence. Optimus turned on a classical station since that was what usually put humans to sleep and he could tell she needed some. However, this was not the case. She was not sleeping but looking silently out the window. She broke the silence with a question.

"Why?"

"Excuse me? I don't understand."

"Oh nothing. I'm just trying to figure some things out in my life. That's all." She spoke in a slightly depressed tone.

Optimus decided not to push her for details. He could tell just by looking at her that she was deep in thought and didn't want to disturb her. He had to, though; just minutes later for they were getting close to base and he wanted to warn her about a few things. Then he would have to tell his men.

"Annalina, we're getting close to my base where my friend is. It may seem a little weird because the ceilings are so tall but that's just because we have some large equipment coming through at times and we always have to be prepared."

"Okay I guess." She seemed a little unsure of his reasons but decided not to push her luck on this one.

Now Optimus had to tell his team to be prepared.

**-Optimus to Autobots-**

**-Optimus is something wrong? - **Ratchet asked. Various, similar phrases came from the rest of them.

**-No nothing is wrong. I'm headed back to base but I've got a guest coming with me and she doesn't know about us. Oh and Ratchet she will need medical attention. She was attacked by a drunk but he has been taken care of. - **Optimus told his team.

Ratchet spoke for all of them when he said**-We'll be ready Prime.-**

The com link was severed and Optimus returned his attention to Annalina. She had bought his excuses but just barely. They would have to be careful around her he could tell, she wasn't one to take excuses. But then they would cross certain bridges when they got to them.

"How are you feeling, Annalina?" he questioned her. She hadn't said much at all and he was worried about that gash getting infected.

"Oh yeah, fine," She replied loftily, "The bleeding stopped awhile back, Tim."

She had a beautiful voice. And now that he looked at her she was fairly attractive. Her eyes were such an interesting color. A striking green instead of the expected blue. But they had a way to them as it they could see straight through you. They arrived at base moments later and he helped her out. Ratchet and Ironhide were out there, each waiting in their holoform. Ratchet looked like a human male in his early forties, the same electric blue eyes and toned muscles they all had, and he was dressed in khaki pants, white shirt, and blue vest. Ironhide looked in his late thirties with an army haircut, khaki cargo pants, and a white muscle tee. Annalina walked up to them slowly not leaving 'Tim's' side.

"Annalina, these are my friends. Rick," he pointed to Ironhide,"And..,"

"Hugo."Ratchet spoke up.

"Nice to meet you both. Hugo must be the medic and Rick; you look like you deal with weapons regularly. Weapon's specialist perhaps." She spoke unafraid. "You'd be right on both accounts. Well done. How did you figure that out?"Ironhide asked her.

"I don't know. I have a knack for reading people."

Ratchet got one look at her face and knew it had to be looked at now. "Why don't you come with me and we'll look at that gash of yours. It looks pretty nasty."

She answered him as she followed behind, "It doesn't hurt all that much anymore."

They walked into the med bay and spent the next half hour cleaning it and closing it up so it wouldn't scar. Optimus and Ironhide had left the two and walked to the rec room to discuss her while they worked.

"Optimus should one of us take her home? It's almost 3 am and I can tell she hasn't had any sleep."

"I don't think so. We'll let her stay her for at least tonight. As you already pointed out it very late and we all need some recharge. I'll go check on her." He walked toward the med bay still using his holoform.

He entered just as Ratchet was finishing up her stitches. She was fine now seeing as it was not infected and with Ratchet's care never would be.

"Annalina," Optimus spoke as he entered the room "It is very late so we're going to have you stay the night at base. If that's okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine with me. I'm quite tired as of right now and don't feel like going home."

"I'll show you to your room then."

They started walking down the halls and she fell asleep on her feet. Optimus picked her up and carried her to one of the guest rooms on base for the humans. As he laid her down he noted how peaceful she looked as she slept. He walked out of the room and deactivated his holoform and went to the rec room where the others waited for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to my few reviewers. It really means a lot to me that people actually like what I'm writing and I'm not just doing this for myself. And feel free to point out any grammatical mistakes.

Disclaimer-I still don't own them.

Chapter Three…

(Optimus's POV)

I walked into the Rec room to Ironhide and Ratchet discussing our new guest. I was still thinking about her myself. She was such a strange female but she seemed so sweet. From what I could hear they were figuring out when she would go back to her home. She couldn't find out about us as the human government had told us to remain hidden among the populace. Ratchet thought it would be all right if she remained her at least for Tom. While Ironhide was more of the thought that she should be returned as soon as she woke up. I was unsure about it either way. I walked up to them quietly.

"Perhaps we should, as the humans say, cross that bridge when we get to it. We all need recharge. We can argue later." I told them.

"I suppose you're right Optimus. We could all use some recharge. Good night." With that Ratchet walked out.

Ironhide and I both walked back to our rooms in silence. When I awoke it was around 9A.M. I got out of bed and transformed so I could use my holo-form to check on Annalina. I arrived at her room and knocked on the door to see if she was already awake. To my surprise, she was.

"Good Morning, Tim. How was your night?" She spoke in a bright cheerful way. Again she shocked me. I had heard that only a minority of humans were morning people. Before I could respond she spoke again as if she had read my thoughts.

"Trust me, I'm not a morning person but I've been up for a while so the irritation has worn off."

"Oh, I see. I slept well thank you. How's your cut?" I asked of her conversationally.

"It's fine. Hugo did an excellent job of cleaning it. Today _is _Saturday, right?"

"Umm… no it's Friday." I replied confused.

"Oh shit. I'm supposed to be at school. I'm presenting my essay today. Shit, shit, shit."

" I could take you. What school do you attend?" Well this took care of that problem. At least I thought it did.

"University of California." Her reply was laced with something akin to hatred.

"Alright let's go." With that we left. The ride to the university was quiet so I decided to turn the radio on. It was a local station and had 80's music playing. Apparently Annalina knew the song as she started to sing along. Her voice was beautiful. I was entranced by the flow of the notes. I looked to her and I saw that she was smiling, a real smile. She looked back at me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Tu es amusant." She said still smiling.

"What?" I had no idea what she had said to me.

"I said you are funny or fun. It's French. Your facial expression was hilarious."

"Ah, I get it." So she knows some other languages. That was an interesting fact. We reached the college minutes later. I was saddened that she had to leave but I knew deep down that it was probably for the best if this was it.

"Bye Tim. Hope to see you again." She spoke happily.

"Goodbye Annalina." I drove back towards base slowly.

**(Annalina's POV)**

I walked toward the university thinking about him. He was sweet and caring and I wasn't sure what to call it. There was some thing different about him that I had not seen any where else before.

Class was boring even though I was able to present my essay. I was distracted to say the least. Tim was still on my mind no matter how I tried to move him to the side. I had to walk home since my car was there. I slowly not really wanting to go there at all. When I did get home all I did was plop down on the couch. _Man, walking is just not my thing._ I thought to myself. I tried to fall asleep but was so rudely interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello. Who is it?" I answered.

"Hey Anna. It's me, Sam. How ya doin'?"

"Hey Sam. I'm great but how have you been? I haven't heard from you in a year. There are no excuses. I know you weren't shunning me. Were you?" I sounded angry but he knew me so he knew as I did that I was laughing on the inside.

"Of course not. How would you like to come over for dinner tonight and meet some people? Like my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? I'm shocked. Sure I'll be over. What time?"

"About seven. See ya then."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye." He hung up.

Well this was going to be exciting. I hadn't seen Sam in ages and he was technically my best friend. Although, he would deny it if you asked him. It was only 4:30 right now so i had a few hours to blow. So I decided to put in a movie. It turned out to be the new Ironman movie. I had seen it twice already and loved it. Popcorn was put into the microwave and Mountain Dew retrieved from the fridge. I went back into the living room just as the movie started.

About 2 hours later the movie ended. It was 6:30 so I decided to freshen up before going over to Sam's house. I brushed my hair and changed my clothes. I was now wearing a black tank top with a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. My car, a Cadillac CTS, started right up and I drove to Sam's. I arrived right at seven to Sam standing out front looking for me.

"Just on time as always. How do you do it and when did you get the sweet ride?" He asked when I walked up.

"Just got it. Nice isn't it? Let's get in. I'm starving."

"Really? Or do you just what to meet the girl crazy enough to go out with me?"

"Both." I replied laughing

"Mom, Anna's here!" He called as we walked in. When we got into the living room I don't think I could have been more shocked. There sitting on the couch were Hugo, Rick, and Tim. _Wow, Sam knows these guys. I have missed a lot._

"Hey guys. Funny seeing you here." I spoke to them which startled Sam.

"Wait you've met them? What...what the hell." Sam stuttered.

"Annalina. I did not know you were acquainted with Sam." Tim said.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Sam asked.

"Sure will once we start eating." I said.

We walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table which was already occupied by someone.

"Anna, this is Mikaela. Mikaela this is my best friend Annalina."

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Sam." She said to me as we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you as well. It's about time Sam met someone." We all were laughing as Sam's parents walked in and greeted me. We started a delicious dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with real garlic bread.

"So now explain." Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

"And that's how it happened, Sam." Annalina and Optimus said simultaneously.

"Woah, that was weird." Sam said a little freaked out.

"Oh, just shut up Sam. Everyone hates you anyway." Annalina retorted.

"Sure Anna. Everyone hates you more though." With that both started laughing hysterically.

"Why are you saying everyone hates you both? I don't hate either of you. It makes no sense what so ever." Optimus questioned.

Both of them laughed harder at that. Sam because he knew Optimus probably didn't know of human sarcasm. Being fairly new to the planet teenage human customs probably weren't high on his "Need to learn about Earth" list. Annalina however had no clue of what the autobots really were, so she was laughing at the sheer silliness of his words.

"We don't really mean it Tim. We're just poking fun at each other, like friends do. That's all." Spoke Annalina laughter still evident in her beautiful voice.

"She's right. I've heard Sam say things like that before. Just some teenage humor." Came an unknown voice from another room.

"Bee get in here!" Judy yelled.

"Who's Bee?"

"Umm… Bee's our friend. His real name is… uh…is…"

"Bezel." Bee said.

"Right that." Sam finished.

"I see why you call him Bee. Have I heard that name before? It seems familiar."

"I don't think so Anna. It is a very unique name. But then again I don't know. You just might have for all I know."

"Very true Sam, very true. So what's been going on with you guys this past year? You know for a fact that a whole lot can happen in a year. I want to know how you managed to get Mikaela here to be your girlfriend. I mean you seem like a nice, smart girl. So give me details and yes I mean details." Annalina finished quite quickly.

Sam, Ratchet, and Ironhide just sat there staring at her for a moment, trying to decipher what she had just said. Simultaneously, Optimus was in the process of giving Bee a death glare to end all death glares. Annalina, however, just sat there smiling thinking about Tim's semi. That's when it dawned on her.

"Hey Tim, Do you have another car or do you drive that semi everywhere?" she asked him lightly.

Optimus was startled out of his glare by that statement. He looked at her speechless. What would he tell her? "umm… I drive that everywhere. The truck and I are a little attached you could say."

"I see. The truck is very…"She couldn't finish the sentence for she was interrupted by Sam.

"Don't say anything stupid."

"Relax. I was just going to say it was sexy. That's a compliment last time I checked."

Optimus started to blush at that while the other Autobots started to laugh. Annalina just stared at them wondering what was going on. Even Mikaela, Sam, and his parents were trying to no avail to hide their giggles. Optimus was quick however to restore some order.

"We can't tell you much, Annalina. But I can say that it was quite an adventure that brought Mikaela to chose Sam and allowed the rest of us to meet him."

"I understand." She said. Even her face showed the truth of that statement. "You're not the only ones with secrets." She quieted down as she said the last part. Almost as if she were saying it to herself.

The rest of the evening continued without problem. Sam and Mikaela spoke of their senior year while Sam's parents retired to bed to allow the group to be alone. Annalina returned home at 11:45 that night and was exhausted. She walked into her room and proceeded to flop on her bed and go to sleep.

It had been a week since then and she had become great friends with Optimus and the others. She still didn't know their secret though. The closest to her was Optimus. They were always together and nothing could break them apart.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Sorry it's been so long. I know that this is absolutely ridiculous and I have no good excuse. I hope you forgive me as I will be updating more frequently from now on if anyone still cares. Anyway no one wants to hear me talk, On with the story! BTW the song that she sings is Till you love me By Reba Mcentire

Disclaimer- I don't own jack. I do own any OC's however. So that's that.

Chapter 5-

Annalina walked calmly down the hall. Although it was early morning and far from the assigned time, her nerves were at an end. Today was a very special day for her. It was her first date with Tim. She could remember that moment like it was yesterday, which actually it was.

_-Flashback-Yesterday-_

_Sam was pacing back and forth in his living room. Annalina and Mikaela were with him waiting for the others to arrive. It had been decided last time they met that they would meet at Sam's and then go out and grab some munchies for a picnic. However the rest of the invited were late and Sam's patience was running thin._

_"Where are they? I said one o'clock and it's already almost 1:30!" Sam shouted annoyed with life._

_"Shut up, Sam. They probably got stuck in traffic or they just ran a little late. It's not like they just would decide not to come but not tell us." Anna scolded calmly. Just then the door opened and in came the three they were looking for, Tim, Bee, and Rick._

_"Sorry we took so long. Mr. here had a bit of backing out issues." Tim apologized._

_"That's okay. Well, everybody is here. Let's hit the road!" Everybody filed back out to get going. Sam and Kaela went with Bee. Annalina went with Optimus. Everybody seemed to be in a good mood._

_Once in his cab, Annalina decided to start a conversation. "So..." It didn't go to well._

_"I have noticed that you seem to like music. Care to elaborate?" Good thing he didn't have problems._

_"Well, my favorite is country but I listen to lots of things. Except for metal and screamo." _

_"That's very interesting. Sam told me you would say that. He..." HE didn't get to continue though as she cut him off._

_"Sam said that! He usually doesn't take an interest in my life. What else did he mention?"_

_"He said you also liked I believe he said vocaloid and that you were an amazing singer."_

_"Well he was right on the first account. I don't know about the second. I do like to sing but never in front of anybody. Sam's the only one I've ever sang in front of so one opinion isn't very accurate."_

_"Well why don't you sing now. That way I can judge for myself."_

_"If you insist." She didn't know why she said that. She never sings in front of anyone. But there was something different about him. Something that she just couldn't resist. So he turned on a country station and she began to sing along. _

_"I sent you roses, I warned you I would_  
_Do all that I could to show you the way that I feel_  
_Please, don't say I'm wasting my time_  
_I've got nothin' but time so I'll do all that I can to catch_  
_That ghost of a chance_

_The sunlight, the moonlight_  
_Are beyond my control_  
_And there are stars in the heavens_  
_That I'll never hold_  
_But if dreams give you power_  
_Then I'm strong enough to offer my heart_  
_And never give up till you love me_  
_Till you love me_

_I looked in your eyes, so bright and so blue_  
_And that's when I knew that you could be mine_  
_If good things come to those who will wait_  
_Well, I guess I can wait if that's what I have to do_  
_Oh, it's worth it for you_

_The sunlight, the moonlight_  
_Are beyond my control_  
_And there are stars in the heavens_  
_That I'll never hold_  
_But if dreams give you power_  
_Then I'm strong enough to offer my heart_  
_And never give up till you love me_  
_Till you love me." She ended quietly._

_"That was beautiful, Anna." Optimus whispered._

_"Thank you." She blushed in embarrassment. They were quiet for most of the remainder of the trip. Optimus had tried to make small talk but after a while figured out that she didn't want to talk right now._

_They went straight to the lookout with Ironhide while Sam and Bee went for the food. They didn't have to wait long though. So together they sat and talked. Ironhide brought up weapons which spurred a rather interesting discussion of the death penalty. Then somehow, by Bee's doing, it switched to music._

_"So, Anna, what's your favorite song?" Bee asked her._

_"Oh no." Sam muttered silently._

_"I heard that Sam. Anyway it's got to be a tie between Love is War and Have you Forgotten." She said with certainty._

_"Which version?" asked Mikaela._

_"Rin's version definitely. Miku's voice is too bubbly."_

_"I like Miku." Sam interrupted._

_"That's great for you Sam. I don't though. Len is my favorite. Out of all of them my least favorite... Daughter of white, hands down." Annalina countered._

_"What are you three talking about?" Ironhide pondered completely lost by the conversation._

_"It's called Vocaloid." answered, surprisingly, Optimus. Everyone looked at him, shocked. No one had expected him to know, not even Bee. Annalina got over it quickly and added to the statement._

_"Most of the songs are done by multiple artists." They all dropped it after that. They finished any food that was left and got back into their respective vehicles. While everyone was busy, however, Optimus had done a bit of thinking about Annalina. He had a theory about her and needed a way to test it. Lacking any ideas he silently commed Bee to talk with Sam and Mikaela._

_**-Optimus to Bee. I need to speak with Sam.-**_

_**-Sure thing Prime- **__The line changed for a moment then came back. __**-Whatcha need Prime?-**__ asked Sam through Bee's comm._

_**- Sam, I … Well you see... ugh...-**__ He didn't know how quite to word his request. However he didn't need to._

_**-Just ask her on a date, Optimus. I believe that answers your question.-**__ Mikaela told him simply. She had seen the way he had looked at her during the picnic when she wasn't looking. She also saw how she had done the same for him. Somehow the thought of Optimus asking Anna out made her laugh. She didn't though as she had to do with other things._

_**-How did you know I was going to ask anything like that?-**__ Optimus asked perplexed. Sam and Bee were confused as well but intelligently stayed silent._

_**-Women know these things, Optimus. Just get it over with.- "**__Bee cut it." And he did before Optimus could respond, leaving his leader alone with his own love issues._

_Optimus was lost. He knew Mikaela was right but still he was... nervous. He shouldn't be after all he has faced down thousands of Decepticons and come out victorious, has lead the Autobots for millions of years. Why should this be any worse? Something in his spark told how was going to be one of the most difficult things he had ever done. Matters of the heart or spark are always the most difficult. So, he decided, better as Mikaela said get this over with. he returned his attention to his holoform and the woman seated in his passenger seat._

_"Annalina," He began._

_"Yes Tim?" She turned to face him, her green eyes sparking in the sunlight._

_"I was wondering if you would like to... maybe... possibly go out to dinner tomorrow...with me?"His stammering was becoming unbearable for himself. He sounded like an idiot. He turned away in shame._

_"Actually, Tim, I'd love to." He turned back around to look at her. Her face was a deep red from the strength of her blush. He didn't know what to say. His joy overtook him and he grinned like, again, and idiot._

_"I'll pick you up tomorrow at two." He finally said as he pulled up to her home. "I'll see you then." He frowned slightly as she exited. It faded when she looked at him._

_She smiled gaily up at him. "I look forward to it." with that she turned again and headed inside. He stayed there for a while, simply staring into space. when he finally returned to reality he sped off to base to 'prepare' himself for tomorrow._

_End Flashback-_

She didn't know where they were going but she had talked with Mikaela later that night who said to dress nicely. So with nothing else to do she started going through her closet to find a suitable outfit. After several outfits and hours later she finally thought she found the right one. It was a simple red blouse with some blue sparkles on it, a black skirt with that ruffle thing at the bottom that went down to mid thigh, and a pair of black, heeled dress boots.

She turned from the mirror to look at the bed behind her and the giant mess she had made with her clothes. not wanting to look at that any longer, she turned to the clock. 11:00 was spelled out in bright red numbers. _Oh crap_ she thought. She moved quickly to get everything into some semblance of order. Once that was done, she moved to the kitchen to grab a light snack. She wasn't too hungry despite not having eaten anything today. Therefore she grabbed a banana and called it good. _Now I have to decide what to do with my hair._ She marched herself into the bathroom to finish her preparations. After struggling with her unresponsive hair she simply decided to let it stay down and not continue her futile attempts at styling it. Her makeup was simple as well. She wore a light layer of eyeliner and some mascara, nothing more nothing less.  
She looked at the clock again. 1:55 it said. excitement filling her she moved into the living room to wait out the last five minutes. Thankfully they pasted by swiftly and the next thing she knew there was a knock at the door. Getting up to answer it, she opened the door to find the all too welcome image of Tim standing there.

"Ready to go?" He asked of her.

"Of course." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

She avoided looking at him on the drive there and so spent it in silence. Once they arrived, he helped her out and led her over to their designated location. Which much to her surprise was a table set up at the lookout.

"Oh Tim, Its perfect." She chanced a glance at him and felt the ever popular blush that came with thoughts of him. They sat and chatted amiably while they ate. They kept the conversation easy with no complicated topics just yet. Despite her previous endeavors not to, she could not keep her eyes off him. Something about him kept drawing her in. Somehow, someway , she was going to find out what.

"I must say you do look lovely this evening." Tim complimented randomly.

"Thank you." Her constant blush deepened further. He was beginning to wonder how red she was going to get. then again he shouldn't be talking. While in his holoform he blushes as well and in that case he has been fairing about as well as she has.

"It's getting late. Perhaps we had better be going." It pained him to say that but it was true. He just hated not being with her. It was a new thing to him and , he thought, quite a welcome thing.

"I guess you're right." From the lack of enthusiasm in her voice, apparently she didn't truthfully want to leave either. But alas all good things must come to an end and they got back into his alt-mode so he could take her home.

As they neared her home he took his chance. "Perhaps we could do this again sometime." He looked at her hopefully.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She practically beamed at him. "Thank you for everything today, Tim. I really enjoyed spending time with you. Good night." She spoke softly as she exited his cab, once they pulled up to her home.

"Your welcome, Annalina. Good night." He pulled away silently once she entered the door. As he drove back he thought about what she had said. "_I enjoyed spending time with you."_ She had said spending time with him specifically. Not I enjoyed the date but I enjoyed being with you. _That's a good sign...I think._ He thought to himself. Well he sure hoped it was.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Yay, I think I have finally got a schedule down with one update a week generally. And I'd like to thank Primesbaby007 for her lovely reviews. And StephanieZorander as well. Thanks you two! Now onward with the story!

Stupid disclaimers... I don't own anything but my ocs. This is all just for fun.

Chapter 6-

(Annalina's POV)

Well that was quite the experience. I don't even know what we talked about half the time. I wish I knew what it was about him. It's driving me crazy that I can't figure it out. But that's something to worry about later. Right now I have to change. I run to the bedroom and slip into a soft pair of PJs. I realize that I should take my makeup off too but I don't care right now.

I sit down on my bed and listen to the silence. But suddenly I realize that there isn't silence. There is something moving outside. I slowly walk to the window to see if I could get a look at it. I ignore the growing sinking feeling in my gut and open the curtain. I shouldn't have ignored it. Directly in front of me is a pair of glowing red eyes. I try to shout but nothing comes. I can't even move out of the way. The eyes disappear only to be replaced by a hand that breaks the window and closes around me. This time I do scream, loud enough that it hurts my own ears. The thing, as I now realize it is a very large robot, probably alien, brings me up to eye level.

"You will be silent, fleshling! or have your life terminated."

"Okay." I manage to squeak. Then suddenly I find myself flying through the air and then landing in a cockpit. I look around at my new surroundings. It seems to be an F-22 raptor. I don't know what to do so I try to find out what is going on.

"Where are you taking me?" I speak quietly.

"Back to base. My master has..." He paused, for I had decided he was male. "Decided that you will be of use to us."

"How will I be of use?" My fear starts to recede as to be of any use I must be kept alive.

"You will be a hostage against the Autobots." He says simply.

"Who are the Autobots? Why would I be of any use as a hostage? Who the hell are you?" I start rattling off questions.

"Silence fleshy! I am designated Thundercracker. The Autobots are the enemies of the Decepticons, Us. You are of use because apparently you are quite close to their leader." The last sentence came roughly, like he disapproved of even the thought of something like that.

"Wait a minute. I don't even know what you're talking about. I don't know any aliens." I am confused. Unless...

"They have kept their true identities hidden from you. No more questions." There is no questioning him now. I guess I'll have to just wait until I meet this leader of his. I look out the cockpit. We are flying over the ocean. We start slowing down suddenly and the sun disappears. Again I look around. Now it seems we are at the base he mentioned. For the second time today I find myself flung into the air this time landing in Thundercracker's outstretched hand. He says nothing to me, just start walking into the dark hallway looming ahead.

A small bit of the earlier fear begins to return as we enter a large room with a huge mech sitting in what I would say is a throne. I cower as the mech speaks.

"Thundercracker, bring the human to me. Then you are dismissed." His voice is dark and ominous. Thundercracker does as told and I find myself now in the hands of the frightening mech.

"Well now look what we have here. Prime's little fleshy." He sneers at me. I look up at him and try to be strong.

"Who are you?"

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. And you must be Annalina."

"Possibly. Why do you care?" I try to control the tremors in my voice, which is a much harder task than it seems.

"You are the key to taking down Optimus Prime, Femme. You have no choice in the matter." He grinned maliciously towards me.

"Who?" Again, will no one tell me who they are talking about in any detail? I mean really!

"Optimus is the leader of the Autobots. You have already met him and his soldiers."

"What? No I haven't. I think I would remember if I met an alien." It is a logical statement, so I resent the 'you are such a foolish human' look Megatron is giving me.

"You would not know them as they are. They hope to protect this pitiful planet and so remain hidden among the populous. They use human aliases and holoforms. Optimus goes by Tim." My jaw drops at the last statement. How is this even possible? I just went on a date with an alien commander! My life just can't get any weirder. Oh shit, why did I just say that? Now the universe will punish me.

"Well then."

"Don't be afraid, human. As long as you comply, you will remain unharmed. You will remain under my supervision at all times. Are we clear?"

Like he could be any clearer. "Yes," I meant to continue but stopped when I thought better of it. The quieter I am the safer I am. But then the thought comes to me. "If I'm a hostage then what are you asking for in exchange?"

"Ah you are observant. I intend to trade your miserable life in exchange for what's left of the Allspark."

"What do you want it? What use would it have?" I really need to know what he needs.

"Why do you care fleshy? As long as you live it should not matter to you." He looked down at me thoughtfully.

"I want to know what you think my life is worth. You wouldn't capture someone as bait if you didn't think the enemy would trade for their life. Not only must they find worth but you as well."

"I suppose that is true." He continued the stare fest. Do these guys ever blink? "The Allspark is the source of life for our kind. It is ultimate power that I will use to control the universe!" His voice rose until he was just plain shouting the last line. However I paid little attention to him. He wants to use me to get control over the universe. I can't let that happen. I have to make Prime realize I'm not worth it. The universe is NOT ending because of me. I just hope he listens.

(Optimus's POV)

How could this have happened? We haven't even revealed ourselves to her yet and still she is captured by Decepticons. I feel like an idiot right now.

"Optimus, what are we going to do? How could Megatron even still be alive? I am fairly sure I killed with the Allspark." Sam sounded a bit frantic. I honestly didn't know what to tell him.

"Sam, we will get her back. I swear on my spark that I will not give up until we... no until I have her back." I must have gone a bit overboard as Sam is staring at me looking slightly freaked out. Not wanting to talk anymore right now, I moved to the other side of the hangar to think about my next move. I can barely think straight. But somehow I have to get past it; Annalina's life depends on it. I have a big problem though. The risks in giving him the shards are huge. But am I to save the universe only to doom the love I have just found and be part of the reason another innocent life is gone? I always get the hard choices.

"Prime, you should come see this." Ironhide calls me over to a large screen.

"What is it, Ironhide?" I'm still trying to figure out a plan to save her and the universe.

"Just look." He doesn't say anything more so I look... I don't even believe what I am seeing! Somehow Annalina has managed to get a message to us and the massage came with coordinates! However, as I read the message I realize she didn't know that. Again shock consumes me. She says we should leave her, that the safety of the universe is more important than one life. That just does it. There is no other choice now.

"Autobots, we're going after her. NOW!" _Hang on, Anna. I'm coming._

(Annalina's POV)

I finally convince Megatron to let me send Optimus a message. He is so stubborn. But I told him it probably would have no effect whatsoever and that's more than likely true, but he agreed. Now all that's left for me to do is wait... and wait... and wait some more. God, this is boring! I'm about to say something but Megatron beats me to the punch.

"It looks like your sorry little message had no effect. The Autobots are almost here." He laughs crazily. This guy has so many issues. "Or should I say you did have an effect. After all it was you who gave them the coordinates to the base." I stop dead. I gave them the location? How did I... the message! I am an idiot. Now there on their way and I can't do anything about it. Just great... My self pity fest is so rudely interrupted by a loud alarm.

"Starscream, what the frag is going on?" Megatron stands roughly, jostling me in his hand.

"The autobots, sir... they are attacking" He stammers. Wow, afraid of your own commander... that's just sad.

Megatron doesn't look happy and that doesn't bode well for me. He heads toward the door to the throne room. As soon as the door opens, I start to hear the battle that rages nearby. Our forward motion is suddenly halted when a large mech stands in front of us.

"Ah so you have brought me the shards? I knew you would not risk her." Who is this guy? I haven't exactly seen any of the Autobots in robot mode or anything. I figured it out quickly once he spoke.

"Release her, Megatron." The normally calming baritone voice sounded now quite menacing. But I knew I had nothing to fear from him.

"Optimus." I only whisper his name but he hears me and his eyes latch on to mine. We connect for that brief moment and then he shifts he attention back to my captor.

"I will not ask you again, Megatron. Let her go." Megatron just laughs at him like it's all a big joke. Again I question his sanity as Optimus just looks plain livid, this mech has a death wish. All I saw after that was a blurr of red and blue, then poof I was in Optimus hand cupped securely against his chest over his spark. I only knew that because Megatron had mentioned them and I could feel the heat radiating from it. How I got there I really don't know but I can't complain.

"Never come near her again, Megatron. Next time I might not be so merciful." The way he said it made me shiver, out of fright or happiness I am still unsure. Optimus slowly turns and heads out of the base. Carefully I peak out between his fingers to look at Megatron. Dang, I must have missed some fight because Megatron is TRASHED! My eyes widen as I return to my previous position. Slowly then his hand moves and I am able to see everything.

We are outside the base now. Optimus looks down at my with his sparkling blue ey...err, optics. I can't help but get lost in them. He brings me level to them and starts to speak.

"I am so sorry about this, Annalina. This was not supposed to happen. Did they harm you at all?" His gaze showed only love and concern. My answer comes out choppy.

"No..." That's all I am able to get out. Understandably at least.

"That's good. We best be getting away from here. Autobots transform and roll out!" He shouts to the others then places me gently on the ground. As soon as I am down he starts to transform. The movement and harmony of what I see is absolutely breathtaking. It is over all too quickly and I get into his alt mode. The ride back to wherever we are going begins silently. Again it is he who breaks the silence. He turns on his holoform so I turn to face him.

"Annalina, I am sorry. Not just for being the reason that you were put in danger but for lying to you about who I truly am. I cannot ask you to continue anything with me that was begun on false pretenses. From now on I will..." I cut him off right there.

"Optimus, I may not have known what you really looked like but appearances don't change personality. I still want to be with you. Shit, you just kicked some major ass to come save me from a maniacal, bipolar idiot." I pause and smile at him sweetly. "No matter what you look like, I still..." I stop short. Can I really say that? I mean we just had our first date. Still, I feel like this is right and it would explain so much about what I fell around him.

"You what?" His eyes study me intently. As I stare into to them I find that it is true.

"Optimus, I love you." AS soon as I say it his eyes get wide and I turn away suddenly doubting the wiseness of saying right then.

"Anna, I..." He places his hand on my shoulder to turn me toward him again. "I love you as well."

My heart just did a back flip, I swear. I smile joyously and move forward to kiss him. His lips meet mine and he holds me close to him, deepening the kiss. I don't think there is any place safer for me than in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

(Annalina's POV)

I can't believe I just went through that. And I'm not even talking about getting kidnapped. Here am back at base waiting in the Med bay again for Optimus to come get me and I can't help but think about what happened just hours ago.

(Flashback)

_I break the kiss for air. His holoforms eyes are bearing into me. We simply stare at each other for a moment but then the silence is broken by laughter._

_"I told you Optimus. A woman knows these things." I heard Mikaela's voice through the radio. I look questioningly at Optimus for an answer._

_"Com-link." He says smiling. I simply roll my eyes at him._

_"Not that stupid. What is she talking about that she told you?" This must have hit a sensitive spot for he turns from me, embarrassed. _

_"Well, I had asked them about... Then she made mention of..." He stuttered with his back turned. Despite the broken sentences I got the idea._

_"You asked them about how you would go about... let's say courting me and Mikaela said you should just ask me out, that I was going to say yes anyway. The sorry part being you didn't even get to ask the question because you were stuttering."_

_"That's about it." Mikaela answered me. I start laughing with her but stop when I see he hasn't turned around again._

_" Optimus it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Most human guys don't even think to ask someone else when they are clueless. I think it's amazing that you even attempted to go about things the proper old fashioned way." I grab his shoulder and make him turn toward me. Leaning forward slightly I whisper in his ear, "Can you turn off the com link?" He does silently. Now I can talk privately. "What's wrong?"_

_His eyes briefly flick up to mine then fall again. He starts his story quietly. "I am simply worried. Now that I have told you how I feel and know you feel the same I can't help but think what else Megatron will try on you. Long ago there was another I thought I loved. Her name was Elita-One. As the war started progressing, Megatron captured and killed her in front of my optics to get me to surrender to him. I had a hard time after that and..." he stopped. I was left speechless. He didn't need to say it for me to know what he was so worried about. He was scared Megatron would do something like that to me and I'm even weaker than any fellow cybertronian. Now I turn his face to mine._

_"Optimus, I know that no matter what I say you are still going to keep worrying but I am going to say it anyway. No matter what happens now or even in the far away future, know this. I love you. Nothing is ever going to change this. I will willingly face hell for you. I may not be the strongest person in the universe but know this as well. I will do everything in my power to stay with you for as long as I am able. I don't want to leave you anytime soon, hell I don't want to leave you ever." I stop and laugh slightly. I look at him to see if anything I say is reaching him and couldn't believe the whirlpool of emotions is saw swirling in his eyes. I don't know what came over me but I lean in and softly plant my lips on his. This was much more intense than our last, which was like five minutes but it felt like forever. This time it was him to break our loving exchange._

_"We are at base. Ratchet wants to see you now. I promise we will talk more when he is done." His eyes locked on mine as he slowed to a stop in front of that same hangar door. Within seconds he was gone and then appearing in front of my door to help me down. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was grabbed up by Ratchet and taken to the med bay._

_(End Flashback)._

The soft sound of footfalls reached my ears. The door swishes open to allow Optimus and Ratchet entrance. Optimus smiles down at me, something I return gratefully.

"You have a clean bill of health. I don't want to see you in hear again. Now out!" Optimus picks me up carefully while hurrying out as Ratchet brandishes a wrench.

"So where are we headed?"

"The main hangar. Its time you met everyone." He finished as we entered said hangar. It was huge and filled with both humans and other cybertronians that I had probably already unknowingly met. "Annalina, this is Ironhide, my weapons specialist." He pointed to an imposing black mech with rather large cannons protruding from his arms. I waved as I knew readily who I had known him as. Then he pointed to a yellow and black mech, who bore a strange resemblance to a bumblebee. "And this is our scout, Bumblebee." Even as he said it I couldn't help but laugh. Then he lowered me down to where Sam was and I stepped off his hand. There were two other men there. "These are our human allies, Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps."

"Hey Annalina. You can call me Will." I shook both men's hands. They both seemed really nice.

"Now I have duties to attend to. I leave you in their care, Annalina. I'll see you later." Optimus smiled down at me once then walked out of the room. I turned to my fellow humans to see what would happen next.

"Gees, Anna. You are handling this a lot better than I did." Sam commented. "I almost had a freak out."

"Well Sam I actually got to know them before I found out about everything, so maybe that affected things. So what are we doing?"

"Oh I know. We were playing Karaoke revolution and commenting on song choice so Ratchet rigged a game where we can just plug in our IPods. I hear miss thing here has a voice. So let's hear it." Epps said excitedly.

"I am most assuredly going to regret this but okay." Sam looked at me slack jawed as we moved over to the game room. Epps set everything up as Sam and I had a staring contest.

"We're using Sam's IPod. And Anna you're up." I walked to him and grabbed the mic. Thankfully I helped put together and therefore knew most of what was on aforementioned IPod. Unfortunately the song was in Japanese. But there was no backing out now.

"**kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi no tomoru**  
**itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou**  
**watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**  
**anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketakaramiau yubi hodoite**  
**kuchibiru kara shita e to**  
**yurusarenai koto naraba**  
**naosara moeagaru nodakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**  
**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**  
**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**  
**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai nosokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite**  
**itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete**  
**"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru**  
**ikeru toko made ikeba ii yomayoikonda kokoro nara**  
**kantan ni tokete yuku**  
**yasashisa nante kanjiru**  
**hima nado nai kurai nikurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute**  
**magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi**  
**furete kara modorenai to shiru**  
**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anatayoake ga kuru to fuan de**  
**naite shimau watashi ni**  
**"daijoubu" to sasayaita**  
**anata mo naite ita nodakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**  
**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**  
**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**  
**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretaihikiyosete magunetto no you ni**  
**tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau**  
**furete ite modorenakute ii**  
**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata.**"

The song ended strongly on the final trill of notes. As i turned back I could see the look of shock on the soldiers faces. Seeing as I don't sing in front of anyone I thought now would be a good time to take advantage of the situation.

"Well you heard I could sing but I bet you didn't think I could do that well in Japanese!" I simply laugh as I sit and wait for them to take their turn.

-

AN- Sorry this took so long to get out it wasn't supposed to but I got dragged up by Speech class. Any who I don't own anything but my OCs since I forgot to do all this at the top. Thank you to all who reviewed. It makes my day to see someone comment. I will try my best to get things on a real set pace this time.

Btw, the song she sings up there is called Magnet. Its vocaloid and I like to think of her doing the Rin and Len version. If you want to know what she was saying here is the English translation:

A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,  
leaving behind some powder on your hand.  
Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,  
moving from our lips to our tongues.  
What we're doing do might be unforgivable,  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up. I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm. It might be necessary for you to tied me up;  
if you love me, then show me some fidelity.  
I can't help but like "Weird" things,  
so let's just go as far as we can a heart that has gone astray,  
we will melt so easily,  
that there's no free time for us  
even to feel each other's has been repeating is not our dream,  
but the unmistakably realistic we  
I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,  
but that's fine, for you're my one and only dawn breaks, I become uneasy,  
and end up crying in tears.  
You whispered "It's okay" to me,  
but were you also crying?I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your me closer, as if we are two magnets,  
that even if we separate, we will reunite again.  
Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.  
That's fine, for you're my one and only love.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- I've been a bit busy with exams lately so sorry if this is a bit well horrible like i felt the last on was.

-Chapter 8-

Lennox got up and sang to my shock and horror, Just dance by Lady Gaga. I never will think of that song the same. Sam was even worse though when he did Barbie girl. I think even Bee was forever scared by that one. After that I sort of lost track of what was going on. Back to my own little mental world that I have come to know and love since the incident last year. I didn't even notice how much time had passed until I felt a pair of arms wrap about me from behind.

"Hey there beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

"Optimus! What the? I thought...?" My thoughts were a complete mess from being so abruptly taken from mental Ville.

"Didn't see me coming, aye?" He chuckled. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to show you the punishment for not paying attention." I eyed him cautiously as he walked about the couch and sat facing me. But before I could ask what he was talking about, his lips captured mine in a kiss. The way he kissed me, even when he wasn't trying, just made me melt in his arms. Just like my mother used to do. That thought alone caused an abrupt change. I quickly pushed Optimus away from me and moved away. I didn't even notice the confused and worried look in his holoform's eyes or the worried glances I received from others in the room. Yet again I felt his arms encircle me from behind but this time he wasn't letting go. I struggled in his arms but he simply held me tight. I realized he was talking calmly to me, telling me it was alright and that i needed to calm down. Slowly I stopped fighting and just sat in his arms and sobbed.

"Anna, what's wrong?" He asked me quietly once i had calmed down a bit. "Just talk to me love." I wasn't sure what to say. No i did but i knew i wouldn't. There are some things I was just not ready to tell anyone and unfortunately that meant Optimus too.

"I...I don't want to talk about it now. I... I just can't." I whispered brokenly. "Just promise me something." I moved to look his holoform in the eyes.

"What would that be?"

"That you won't leave me." I stared into those bright blue eyes of his. I needed to know I had someone to love who wouldn't leave me when I needed them most.

"Annalina, I, Optimus Prime, swear on my spark that I will never leave or hurt you in anyway." He spoke so strongly, his lovely baritone voice surrounding me in comfort and love.

"Thank you. Oh Optimus, Je t'aime." I leaned forward and kissed him slowly as he pulled me closer to him.

"Je t'aime trop." He said back. As I realized what he'd said, i felt so wonderful but then burst out laughing. I noticed everyone was again looking at me funny.

"It's nice to have you smiling again but what is so funny? Optimus asked me.

"You learned French." Slowly it dawned on him what i was laughing about and he joined me in the hysterical giggles. And as laughter truly is contagious, so everyone in the room was joining in despite not knowing what was going on.

"Ok, " Ironhide started after we all simmered down. "What was all that about?"

"The first time Optimus drove me home i spoke French ad he didn't have a clue what i said. Now all of a sudden here he is being all romantic in the same language and he didn't even realize it." I said, explaining everything to those who knew what my mind was. I was grateful for it to because it had switched the topic. But when i looked up to Optimus, who had disengaged his holoform, I knew that he still remembered and wanted to know.

Now I turned away and looked to Mikaela who had a funny look in her eyes. "What are you thinking over there? And don't say you're wondering how I'd look in a mustache." That got even more funny looks from everyone but Sam and Mikaela, but I didn't care. Though I must have broken some record for the oddest looks given to one person in a single day.

"I was thinking we should go to the mall for some well needed shopping and relaxation." She smiled at me.

"You would think that. But for once I think that's a great idea. I need to do something completely pointless." I laugh at the look she gives me. I know she treats shopping very seriously. Suddenly Optimus pipes up.

"Bumblebee and I will accompany you." After that was said no time was wasted in getting on the road. I rode of course with Optimus. Sam, who was being dragged along, and Mikaela were in Bee. In no time at all it seemed we had been to several different stores and had several large bags filled with purchases, courtesy of N.E.S.T.

"Hey why don't we stop by the food court? I'm feelin' a bit peckish." I suggest to the others. It was the one move I will come to regret most in the future. Optimus led us to a table where he and the other males in the group waited while Mikey and I went and got food. She went to subway and got subs for her and Sam. Me, I went to Taco Bell. Gotta love the crunch wrap supreme. We were just feet from the table when I caught sight of what I had been dreading for months now.

"Oh God, help me." Optimus hears my plea and quickly becomes worried.

"What is it?"

"It's..."

Oh No a cliffie! Sorry if it's a bit short but I have to save the action for the next chapter since I won't be able to fit it all into this one. Who do you all think is the mysterious thing that's got her freaked out?

Reviews would be amazing! Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

Chapter 9-

"It's... It's nothing Optimus. Just never mind." I try to convince him but it fails miserably. He is still worried. Dang it, why won't he stop? He looks in their direction to see what I'm looking at. I move to stop him but it again fails.

"Is it those two men over there?" He asked pointing to the cause of my secret problem who was staring at me.

"No. I don't know them." My breath quickens, to my dismay, as I try to fool him. It gives me away immediately.

"Love, you are a horrible liar at times. Look, why don't I go see what they want? That way you won't have anything to worry about." He smiled at me as he stood, comfortingly placing his hand on my shoulder as he walks toward them.

"No please don't." My whisper is lost in the noise of the crowd. In the corner of my eye I see the others looking at me trying to find out what's going on but I ignore them and follow Optimus. Now is not the time for me to be standing by myself. Even if the alternative is going by those two.

I quickly catch up to him and latch on to his arm. He moves so he has his arms wrapped about me and I hold tight. We grew nearer to them and they begin moving toward us. I keep my eyes averted. Soon they are right in front of us.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" Optimus asked calmly.

"There's no problem. I'm just looking for my daughter. And thanks to you I've found her." He gives his fake smile. Optimus leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"This is your father?" He kept his volume low. So only I can hear him.

"Yes. The other one is my brother." I nodded in affirmation. He turned back my family.

"Excuse me sir but why are you looking for her?" He asks staring him in the eyes. I shudder mentally. He doesn't need to know that. Not yet anyways.

"Just call me Zeke. And this is my son Kierz. Why, she ran away from us not long ago. What kind of father would I be if I wasn't concerned from my daughter?" My grip on him tightened as my father spoke. Like he actually cared about what happened to me. I leaned up to whisper in Optimus's ear.

"Can we get out of here, please? I really don't want to see them right now." I pleaded with him. He looked down at me questioning me with his deep blue eyes. "I'll explain everything to you on the way back." I sighed in defeat. There was no way I was going to keep this from him.

"Alright," He turned back to them. "We'll be going now. There is no need to continue anything. Your daughter is perfectly fine." My father glared at us as we walked away.

His arms still wrapped about me we walked back over to Sam, Mikaela and Bee. "We're headed back to base. Anna has some explaining to do. Are you staying here?" Optimus asked the three.

"Nah, we'll follow you." Responded Sam. We all headed back to their alts with all of our purchases.

"Thank you Optimus. Now, I assume you want that explanation, eh?" I asked him quietly once we were on our way. I really didn't want to do this but I knew I had to, if only to him.

"Yes, I do. I don't enjoy watching you when you are that frightened. And I can't do anything about it if I don't know what it is." He looked calmly into my eyes and I just couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me." I knew now that I need to tell him.

"For what, Anna?" he looked at me curiously.

"For being you and being there for me. The only one other than Sam that's given a rat's ass about me was my mother." I looked downward at the thought of her. I missed her so much. It wasn't right what happened to her or me.

"Tell me what happened." He said simply. He was right. I couldn't beat around the bush any longer.

"It's been going on for a while now. My dad isn't a good man. He did things to me and my mother. When we moved to New York last summer things got even worse. My brother started joining in and things escalated too quickly." My voice broke and I had to pause. It was hard for me to remember everything. All the things they put my mother and I through.

Optimus thought I was slowing so he prompted me, "What did he do to you?" His face was radiating concern for me; I had no choice but to continue.

"He used to…" I wasn't able to continue as we were sideswiped off the road. Behind us Bee swerved to avoid getting hit as well. Optimus shut off his holoform so he could concentrate on the road and getting us straightened out. Unfortunately that didn't work so well and we crashed into the ditch on the side of the road. I poke my head out the window to see who had hit us. I wish I hadn't because it was my father in his rusty, old, red Ford.

"Anna, baby, come here to daddy. We need to talk." My father called to me and I shrunk back into Optimus's seats. There was no way in all the seven hells I was going to go anywhere near him. But then I heard the gentle baritone voice of my love.

**(Optimus's POV)**

"Anna, my love I need you to get out. We have a situation." I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. The situation had just gotten twenty times worse. My sensors had just informed me of another unwelcome guest, actually make that three. Starscream and his trine were flying overhead and were headed this way. I knew she didn't want to but I needed to transform, regardless of her father.

"Alright. What's going on?" She slid toward the driver's side door away from her father. Her heart rate was erratic and I knew deep down that nothing was going to go my way.

"Decepticons." I told her simply. That simply made it even worse, and my spark ached for her as she hurried out and off to the side. I was on my own for a while as I had told Bee to continue with Sam and Mikaela and get them to safety. As soon as she was clear I transformed and not a moment too soon. Starscream had just landed not ten yards in front of me.

"Ha, the great Prime caught out with his little human. Megatron will just love this." Starscream drolled on in mockery. I glanced behind to see Annalina already running in the other direction, far away from the battle that was about to ensue.

"Starscream, this battle is uneven. Surely even you should want some sort of sporting chance for all in a battle." I glared at him. He was about to make a comment when I continued. "Perhaps you should call some more reinforcements."

He glared at me and with a roar of anger, charged at me for all he was worth. I met him dead on and the clashing of metal went ringing through the air. I jabbed my fist towards his face and felt it connect as I swung my torso around to face the other two. Thundercracker stood slightly off to the side as he raised his cannon and let out two rounds. Anticipating this, I used my leverage and swung Starscream straight into the ammo's path. Releasing the SIC, I was knocked forward by Skywarp as he suddenly appeared behind me. They were trying to keep me on the defensive because they knew they were outmatched, but I wasn't going to fall for that. I let out a battle cry and lunged at Thundercracker, catching him unawares. I gave him an uppercut to the face and not him backwards. At the same time, my left leg swung up to connect with Skywarp's upper torso. Starscream finally got up with several holes in his chassis. He was leaking heavily and sparks were everywhere.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, retreat!" Starscream shouted loudly as he shot off into the air. "You may have won this round, Prime. But mark my words, Megatron will have the female and there is nothing you can do to stop him!" He transformed with his trine and left with a bang. With them out of the way, my priority was finding Annalina. Who knows what could have happened while I was preoccupied with Starscream.

AN- Yes I know that this is really irritating but I've become severely irritated with this chapter. Part 2 will be up in the next few days or so detailing what happened to Anna while Prime was otherwise engaged. I am really sorry for doing this.

On a side note, I finally got my Decepticon insignia necklace to go with my autobot one, which hasn't come off since I got it. YAY!

So review and yell at me. I honestly have it coming this time.


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

Chapter 9 Part 2-

(**Annalina's POV)**

As soon as Optimus said cons were here I leapt as fast as I could out of his alt mode. They were the one thing that scared me more than my family. God, that sounds so pathetic. But I digress. I watched as he transformed and Starscream landed in front of him. I figured I had better get out of the way. There was no way he could protect me and fight at the same time. Turning quickly on my heel, I ran as fast as I could away from the battle. Not long after I heard the sound of metal clashing on metal.

"Please, let him be okay." I whispered to the heavens. I continued running not really watching or listening to what happened around me. Yet again all the 'what ifs' of life. If I had paid attention I would have noticed a certain red pickup driving past to cut me off.

"Come on, Annalina. You know you can't escape us." My brother crooned to me from the passenger's seat. I froze in fear as my father stepped out of the car and walked around me. I didn't dare move when he flashed his knife in my face. I had many memories surrounding that knife. You could still see the red stains from my last encounter with it.

"That's a good girl. Now come along with your daddy." He grasped my arms and hefted my into the truck. When he started to move me I snapped out of my fear and tried to scream, but my brother moved and muffled my cries with a rag. It must've had something on it because suddenly I felt dizzy and started to black out. I just knew that nothing was going to go right today...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When I came to I found myself tied to a chair in a musty old room. My arms were bound behind me and my legs were braced to the chair. I scanned the room, turning my head as much as I could to get a full view. It was a Spartan room, with a desk, this chair, and…a bed. That wasn't good. I turned back to the door as I heard it open. In entered my father and brother.

"Good to see you're awake, my daughter. Now we can…catch up on missed times." He smiled at me. And trust me; it was not a good smile. More like an I'm going to be an asshole and beat you senseless kind of smile.

"Yes, sis. Now we can be a family again." Kierz drawled like a southerner as he moved behind me and removed the gag.

"Kiss my ass." I spat out as soon as it was gone. I wasn't going down without a fight this time. Not after finding Optimus and everyone else. I had my friend back and I was in a relationship with the best man in the universe, forget if not human. I am not giving that up. "You made a huge mistake in judgment if you thought I wasn't going to fight back this time. I have something to live for now. You aren't going to hurt me anymore." I struggled in my restraints but to no avail.

"Oh really, Anna. You sound remarkably like your mother with that touching statement. I saw that your boyfriend just happens to be a robot." My father mocked me as he circled around me.

"It figures you'd be that pathetic. You're just as retched as that bitch we had the horror to have for a mother. I'm glad we got rid of her." My brother spat.

"Don't you dare mock her memory! You already murdered her! Isn't that enough!" I wasn't going to stand for them mocking her. She loved me and my brother. She never wanted any of this to happen, she only attacked my brother because she was trying to protect me. But apparently my sperm donor of a father didn't appreciate the comment. He back handed me across the face, sending me sprawling on the floor awkwardly. He reached down and cut lose my restraints.

"Let's see if you have any of this fight in ya now. I like a good challenge." I hefted myself up onto my knees before I got kicked down by my brother. Quickly I stood and lunged at him, trying to grab anything I could get ahold of. My father laughed behind me as he pulled me off of Kierz and threw me onto the bed.

"No! No, stay away from me!" I struggled violently against him. I wasn't going to go through it again. But like the last time, my cries made no difference to him. He straddled my waist and leaned his face so he could whisper in my ear.

"Sorry, but not this time. We intend to finish what we started all those months ago. Don't we, my son?" He turned his head slightly to look at my brother. Kierz had already made his way over to us. There were scratches all over his face from my attack.

"Yes father. Yes we do." All I could do was scream as both of them converged on me.

**(Optimus's POV)**

I looked around and neither she nor the truck was anywhere to be seen. I called out anyway in hopes she was simply hiding and my fears were not warranted.

"Anna, where are you? Please, answer me!" There was no reply, no movement. The dark feeling in my spark was right. Annalina was gone, taken by her father. I turned as I heard two of my men approach me from behind. It was Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Optimus, we came as swiftly as we could." My CMO began. "I see you're no worse for wear but where is Anna?" Of course he had to hit the big question. I turned to face them and heaved a pained sigh.

"She was taken." I spoke quietly.

"By the Decepticons?" Ironhide questioned immediately.

"No, by her father and brother. Why they want her is still an unknown factor. But from the small piece she gave me of her story, I can only imagine its nothing good." My spark clenched in fear when I thought about what they might be doing to her.

"How long have they had her?" Ratchet pushed. He could see my distress easily, as could Ironhide.

"I am unaware of that fact. I was battling Starscream at the time." I knew there was nothing I could have done but nothing would help me until I had her back. I had already almost lost her to the cons; I wouldn't lose her to her glitched up family.

"Well, then we need to get back to base. I can't track her from here." Ratchet said swiftly.

"What do you mean track?" My weapon's specialist asked the same question I was going to ask. We transformed and headed off before Ratchet answered our query.

"Last time she was in the med bay, I implanted a tracker in her arm. Just in case something else happened to her. Though this isn't what I had in mind." I sped up as he informed us of this fabulous bit of information. Now it would only be a matter of time before I had her back. We pulled up to base it what seemed like record time. Quickly, the three of us walked into the main hangar as Ratchet pulled up the signal from Anna's tracking device. According to the information on the screen, they weren't far from base. Perhaps 15-20 miles away in an old abandoned motel.

"Ratchet let's roll. Anna will more than likely need your assistance. Ironhide, Major Lennox," I looked down to the human on the floor not far away. "I need you two to work on getting the correct officials involved. They need put away for good." I was all but growling. Carefully I reigned myself in. I needed to stay calm if I was going to be productive in rescuing my Love.

"We're already on it, Optimus." The major assured me and with that I again took off to go get my Love back from danger. _ Hold on, Baby. I'm on my way._

**(Annalina's POV)**

I tossed and turned on the bed. They had finished quickly all that they had started all that time ago. I felt so broken. There was no way Optimus would ever want me now. Not when I was used trash. They had locked the door when they left and all the windows were boarded up so there was no escape for me now. Not that it would really make any difference. I wasn't sure I cared anymore. I knew as so as they came back I would be joining my mother in heaven. At least I hoped so.

The lights were off so I couldn't see much of my surroundings. I tried to get off the bed but I found I couldn't, that either my leg or ankle was broken. Perhaps they both were for all I knew. I did manage to sit up on the edge of the bed. Suddenly I couldn't hold it all in and I started sobbing. I had never cried so hard in my life. Not only was I a broken person but I would never get to see Optimus again. I missed him so much. Then breaking my out of my depressed reverie, I heard a small explosion outside. I turned toward the door just to see it be kicked inward by none other than Optimus Prime himself. I had never been so happy to see someone. When he saw my broken form sitting there he rushed over to my side.

**(Optimus's POV)**

I kicked the door in as soon as I found the room. Instantly my holoform's eyes were drawn to the broken figure sitting on the edge of the bed. I rushed over to her side and took her into my arms. I let her go right away though as I saw her flinch in pain when I had grabbed her.

"Ratchet, I need you in here a.s.a.p." I called out to my medic. I could hear his holo coming down the hallway as I was suddenly embraced tightly. Anna had started crying again. I could tell she had been doing so previously by the tear stains on her cheeks and the broken sobs that had led me to this room. I moved my arms so I could hold her gently.

"Shhh. It's going to be fine my love. I'm here now." I gently whispered into her ear as she continued to cling to me like a lifeline. _What did those two do to you? _I thought to myself as Ratchet hurried past the broken door over to where I was holding Annalina. I watched as he took a quick scan of her condition and was angered greatly when he spoke next, though not at him.

"Optimus, we need to get her back to base. She's been beaten excessively and has several injuries I cannot handle without my supplies. If my scans are accurate, I'm I hope to primus they are not, then they raped her as well. The useless, glitched up, fragging' human cons!" He was just as angered as I was. I nodded gently as to not disturb her. With as much care as possible, I lifted her bridal style into my holoform's arms and carried her to Ratchet's vehicle mode.

As I laid her on the gurney in the back I leaned down once more to comfort her as she continued to try to cling to me. "It's all going to be okay, Anna. Ratchet will take care of you. I will not be far behind." She seemed to calm down. I could tell from the glazed look in her eyes that she had gone into shock. I could only pray to Primus that she would recover from this ordeal. Then maybe I could uncover the rest of her past.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The drive back to base was done quickly and in silence. As soon as we arrived, Ratchet took off straight for the med bay and locked the doors forcing me to remain outside to wait. Ironhide, Bumblebee, and the humans walked up to me.

"How is she Optimus?" Sam asked me gently. I knew I had to give an answer, he was friends with her long before I came into the picture.

"She was raped and beaten. Ratchet is doing everything he can for her. I know no more than that." I sighed deeply as I looked out at them. Sam gasped when he heard the news and Mikaela started crying. My men and Lennox and Epps gave me looks of sympathy. No one knew really what to do now but wait. I could tell that they wanted to say something comforting to Sam and Mikaela and myself but there were no words. Not even her friends had words to describe this horrific event.

"I can't believe this is even happening." Sam whispered as he held Mikaela close. "She didn't deserve this."

"No one ever deserves what happened to her, Sam. Let alone have it done to them by their father and brother." Major Lennox let out those wise words as he and Epps walked back to whatever they had been doing previously.

"Come on, Mikaela. We'll be back later, Prime." Sam commented as he took Mikaela some where she could calm down. Bee went with them after offering an apologetic trill. The only one left with me was Ironhide. He sat down beside me against the wall opposite the med bay doors.

"I'm sorry for all of this, Prime. I know that doesn't do much but you know we're all going to help her through this. If she's survived this long, then she must be a very strong woman and this time won't be any different." My weapon's specialist showing a rare moment of softness. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, old friend. I only hope it isn't too much for her to handle. Not to mention what all happened previously. I know this all ties in to what happened earlier. She had just started to give me the story when all of this happened. And right after the cons. It couldn't have had worse timing if it tried." I gave a mirthless laugh. I was deeply worried for my Anna. I didn't know what I would do if for some reason she couldn't pull through.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hours passed and I sat there alone. Ironhide had long since gone back to his duties on base and left me to wait in silence for Ratchet and news of her condition. And Just as I stood up to question if there was any, the med bay doors whoosh open and there stand my exhausted CMO.

"Physically, Optimus, She should be back to tip top shape in a few weeks. Seven maximum. Mentally, however, is a completely different story. I'm a medic not a psychiatrist. I think you need to go in there and speak with her. You may be the only one she'll listen too, and even then I still don't know." He was tired and it showed in his speech pattern.

"Go rest and thank you. I will see what I can do for her now." I sidestepped him and walked into the medical bay. There, on a lone berth in the middle of it all, laid Annalina. She looked like a wreck. I could now see all the cuts and bruises that had been inflicted upon her graceful figure. My hands clenched in anger at the two fools who had harmed her so, but I pushed that out of the way. Right not she need me and I intended to be there for her every step of the way.

"Anna," I called her name softly as I activated my holoform which sat down and grabbed hold of her frail hand. Her head turned toward me and her green eyes locked on mine. They looked so different from the ones I loved so much. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. I could stand to see her like this and my spark thrummed in pain.

"Oh, Optimus. I never thought I'd see you again." She whispered brokenly.

"Don't think like that. I'll always be there for you. I am so sorry I couldn't protect you." I shifted my eyes from her gaze. I felt so guilty for letting this happen to her.

She laughed lightly, "Optimus, not even you can be it two places at once. You were fighting Starscream when he grabbed me. There was nothing yopu could have done witjout making the situation even worse. I'm surprised your still here anyways. Why would anyone want someone else's used trash." This time it was she who looked away. But what she had said struck me to the core.

"Annalina Dakotah Deacon, don't you ever let me catch you speaking like that again. What happened to you was not your fault, and nothing, and I mean nothing, could ever make me love you less. You are my light and I will not lose you when I just got you. Nothing anyone could do is going to change that. You are not trash. So don't let me hear you speak of yourself like that again. Do you understand me? Never again." I gently grabbed hold of her face and made her look at me. I can't believe she would think something like that. She had silent tears streaming down her bruised face and she smiled at me, a small genuine smile.

"Okay Optimus. Thank you. I love you so much. I honestly have no clue where I'd be right now if it weren't for you." She used her unbandaged hand to caress my face. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in her presence. "I suppose you'd still like to hear the rest of the story."

"Not if you can't handle it right now. Anna, you need to take it easy." I tried tnot bring it up but she stopped me with a hand.

"No, I need to do this now. If I wait I might not be able to. My father abused my mother and I. He beat me and then her when she tried to defend me. MY brother was his golden child, he could do no wrong. They both got drunk and…" She paused. "Did things. Then one day Zeke gets back from work and grabs my mom. He literally throws her into the car while my brother grabs me. They took us to our old cabin that we hadn't used in years. They tied mom to the bed and beat and raped her. She screamed so loudly." She started crying, so I held her to me as she tried to continue.

"My brother got up and moved over to me. I was tied to a chair, much like I was this time. He started hitting me and slicing me with Zeke's knife. I screamed in pain and my mother tried to get them to stop. In return they slowly slit her throat. I watched as they murdered her in cold blood." She was shaking now and trying to calm herself. There wasn't much I could do as I sat there in shock as she yet again continued her narrative.

"They had thrown the knife afterwards, so while they were distracted I maneuvered myself to it and cut myself loose. I bolted into the woods as fast as I could in that condition and somehow made it to some campers who were nearby. They took me to the closest hospital where I turned them in. It took them two days to find the cabin and my mother's body and by that time those two were long gone. After my mother's funeral, I came back here to try and rekindle what was left of my old life. Looks like it just came to bite me in the butt." Anna let loose a bitter laugh. As soon as she finished she snuggled into my stunned form, trying to find some resolution. I couldn't believe that all that had happened to her in such a short time and yet, her she was. Still trying to put her past behind her and get on with her life as best as she could.

"Oh Anna, I don't even know what to say. You will never have to worry about those two ever again. I promise you that." I didn't know what else to say. All I did was pull her even closer in to myself and gave a silent vow to Primus that I would do everything in my power to protect from anything happening to her on the future. Even if it meant giving up my own spark. My brave femme was worth it all.

AN- Yeah I know, that is one shitty past. I wasn't going to finish this obviously but after I got home I simply couldn't help myself. I hope this satisfies everyone's curiosity about her dark, twisted past. Don't worry the next chapters are happier and contain dangerous amounts of fluff.

So chapter 10 should be up sometime this week. And you know the drill. Click the button. I would like to get at least 3 reviews for this before I post chapter 10. I'll probably post it either way but I would like some more reviews. They make my life so much brighter!

Thanks for reading and Peace out!


	11. Chapter 10

**AN- **I'd like to thank my few reviewers for their lovely comments. Sorry this is a bit later than i wanted but my computer was glitched. I swear its a 'con sometimes. lol :) Anyway I hope you enjoy. Beware this was written at 1 am because i couldn't sleep. Not as fluffy as i wanted it but it works. Please point out errors so i may fix them.

I DON'T own TF. If i did Ironhide and Jazz would still be alive.

Note- all dates are labeled from the kidnapping. not the time previously mentioned.

* * *

**~~~~~~Chapter 10~~~~~~**

**Three Weeks Later-**

Injuries' still healing slowly, Annalina was confined to med bay until Ratchet said so. No official time just when he said so. She was okay with that though. Even as her physical ailments were fading, the psychological were coming on strong. She didn't want anyone to see her. She was afraid of them. As of right now not even Optimus was permitted to see her.

"Ratchet?" she asked quietly to the mech working at a counter across the room. He stopped what he was doing to turn to his only patient.

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you think I'll ever get over this? I mean, I can't even let Optimus near me and I know he would never hurt me. It's hard enough to let you do what you have to." She sniffled a little. She didn't want to be afraid of everyone.

"Of course I do." He stepped calmly over to the frayed woman. "Annalina, you are a strong person. It is that sometimes hidden strength that attracted Optimus. He believes in you just as everyone else does, just as you should believe in yourself." He smiled gently at her, knowing to still keep some distance.

"Thanks Ratch." She smiled gratefully at him and then laid down for some more rest. She barely heard Ratchet's last words as sleep claimed her.

"Any time Anna. Optimus sure knows how to pick 'em. You'll be right as rain sooner than you think."

**4 Months Later-**

She had just been released from the med bay. Her body was completely healed and, thanks to tender ministrations from Ratchet and Optimus, her mind was headed on the same path. Her fears were lessening and soon, she believed, she would be able to handle everyone together again.

Optimus had been, internally of course, ecstatic the day Ratchet had called him down to the med bay two months ago at Anna's request. He had missed her greatly and was worried about her. But when he walked in and saw her smile up at him tentatively, he couldn't have imagined anything better. Now she sat on his shoulder as the exited the Hatchet's Lair. Her small hands grasping onto his armor for security sent tingles of pleasure to his spark. Too long had those beautiful eyes of hers been dull and lifeless. He would fix that as quickly as possible, even if it was for his own personal gain.

"Optimus," Anna called from her perch. He was instantly alert.

"Yes?" He asked as they continued down the hall toward her new quarters next to his. He would have preferred her staying directly with him, but she said it would help, so he obliged.

"I just wanted to thank you. If it weren't for you, I would probably still be in the med bay, hiding from the world." She stepped onto the hand he had placed in front of her so she could enter her new room. As soon as she was down, Optimus transformed and turned on his holo to follow her.

"Anna, you have nothing to thank me for. I am happy to be of service to you." He sat down on the bed next to her. Her room was spartan but for the bed and desk. It had a bathroom connected and a lovely walk-in closet already filled with her possessions. "You know I would do anything to help you. I love you." He finished carefully.

"I know you do. I love you just as much." She said softly as she gave him their kiss since everything happened. One thing was for sure in Optimus's processor, he would never forget that one kiss, that one action that showed how truly strong their love for each other was.

**9 Months Later-**

By this time, she was almost fully recovered mentally. She had begun relaxing in the rec room with the others. Mikaela couldn't believe how quickly she was out and about again. But when she questioned Anna about it, everything fell into place.

"Anna, how are you doing this already? I mean, it's just shocking I guess…" Mikaela cut off, not sure how to finish.

"I know Mikaela. It's a bit surprising to me as well. But then, look around me. I am surrounded by support; people who have helped me recover in any way possible these past nine months. I couldn't have done anything like this without everyone here." She looked around at those present in the rec room at the time. Optimus was sitting with Ironhide and Lennox talking about something. Skids and Mudflap were talking with the even more newly arrived Sideswipe. Those three newbies had taken an instant liking to Annalina, and did their best to help. Though, Skids and Mudflap's help usually involved pranking Ratchet. Their antics brought a smile to her face even as she thought about them.

"You know, Anna. That makes perfect sense." Mikaela let out a small laugh of appreciation. She was happy for Annalina, that she was able to recover at all from such an ordeal. But then again, how could one not recover from anything with Optimus Prime by their side?

**One Year Later-**

She couldn't believe it; heck neither could some of the others. One year had passed and not one more peep from the Cons. Not that anyone was complaining. But still, it was a bit weird. But for now, Optimus pushed his worries aside to focus on the lovely feminine form resting next to his on the beach. They had decided to slip out to have a bit of alone time. What better spot to go then a beautiful, secluded section of beach not far from base. He looked down at her and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Hey love," he caught her attention. She turned her head to look up to him.

"Yes, Optimus?" She trailed her fingers up his body until they ended on his lips. Anna smiled coyly.

"How would you like to take a short dip in the ocean? I've heard the water is lovely from the soldiers." He returned her smile with one of his own.

"Why not?" She responded happily as she stood up and looked down at him. "Last one in has to sing in front of everyone at base!" At that she raced toward the water. But Optimus was not going to let her win this one. He blew right by her and splashed in to the salty water. When she saw he was already there she stopped running and continued at a leisurely pace. Slowly she waded in next to him.

"You cheat." She whispered into his ear.

"No I didn't." He spun around and grabbed her waist. "I never have to cheat to get what I want." Anna let out a hearty laugh as she placed her hands on his broad chest.

"Oh really?" and with that she used him as a brace and flipped backwards into the water out of his grip. Anna began swimming into deeper water as she laughed at him.

"Oh no you didn't." Optimus growled playfully as he dove in to catch her. For half an hour they went on like that, one trying to catch the other. Both were laughing when Optimus finally caught up with her and wrapped his arms about her.

"See, you had to cheat. No human can hold their breath that long, well maybe David Blaine, but that doesn't matter." She spoke through all her giggles. She poked him hard in the chest.

"You cheated as well, so that justifies my cheating." He said defensively. She couldn't help it but burst out laughing yet again.

"That, my dear sir, is faulty logic. But I will accept it anyway because you are just too ridiculous."

"It is not faulty." He said, yet again on the defensive.

"Whatever you say, love. Whatever you say." She smiled up at him as she leaned in for a kiss. It was deep and passionate. Something that described all the feelings they had for each other. Optimus would never take any of their moments like this for granted after realizing how easily it could be taken from him.

"So what are you going to sing? I do recall that was the deal." He asked after they broke the kiss. Annalina glared at him playfully.

"Do I have too?" She fake pouted. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"I didn't and yes you do. If I might make a suggestion…" He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Later back at base….

Everyone was gathered in the rec room. Anna was standing on a make shift stage of sorts. Then Optimus began.

"Everyone, do to Anna losing a bet of ours, She will now be singing for all of us. Now I give you, Annalina!" He finished with a flourish.

"Thank you for the lovely introduction, Optimus. Before I begin, I'd like to dedicate this to Optimus. Without him, I would not be here today. All right, let's hit it!" And the music began…

"Everybody told me he was a dream  
Picture perfect like he stepped right off the silver screen  
Said that he would sweep me off my feet  
But I'm still standing no he didn't do it for me  
'cause i don't go for all that wine and dine  
With the ray ban fake tan never mind

I want a down home up with the sun rise man  
A pick-up truck driving bull riding strong steady hand  
I want the wranglers Stetson and all that stuff  
I want the real McCoy  
I want a cowboy

I'm tired of talking 'bout it wasting my time  
On all the cheap talkers needing me feeding me lines  
Give me somebody who's tender but tough  
Simple and honest knows a thing or two about love  
I've seen enough to know i know what i like  
It's the hard working head turning rugged type

I want a down home up with the sun rise man  
A pick-up truck driving bull riding strong steady hand  
I want the wranglers Stetson and all that stuff  
I want the real McCoy  
I want a cowboy

I've seen enough to know you know what i mean  
Ride me off into the sunset that's my thing

I want a down home up with the sun rise man  
A pick-up truck driving bull riding strong steady hand  
I want the wranglers Stetson and all that stuff  
I want the real McCoy  
I want the real McCoy  
I want a cowboy  
I want a cowboy a cowboy." She finished strong and everybody applauded as they laughed. Annalina joined in as soon as she was finished. "Optimus, come on up here." She called out to him. He walked up to her and she put her arm around his holoform's shoulders.

"Everybody, let's give it up for my cowboy." Annalina yelled into the mic. Then she kissed him deeply all the while stealing his new white Stetson.

* * *

**AN-**The song is I want a Cowboy by Reba Mcentire.


	12. Author's NoteAnnouncement

Dear Readers,

Sorry this isn't an update but I've come across a little snag in my writing. I am missing a character. And so I thought that I would let one of my readers make it instead of using/remaking one of my own. To make it a bit more interesting. She will be Ironhide's spark mate. That is the only requirement I have. If you want to go for it just send it to me in a review.

Name-

Faction-

Alt mode-

Personality/Background-

Anything else I might need to know-

Thanks , Feylin Merisel Pax


	13. Chapter 11

**AN-** I know this took a bit long than it should have but oh well. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and sent in OCs. It turns out that two are actually going to be used but one isn't right away. now let me shut up and let you read this thing.

I only own Annalina and Kristy. TF belongs to Hasbro and Drifter belongs to Mademoiselle Juko.

* * *

Chapter 11

(Optimus POV)

"Ironhide, would you please ask Lennox to send me the files on the new recruits?" I requested of my weapon's specialist. We walked the hallways of the base headed outside. He, to go to the Lennox farm, and I, to find Annalina. Despite my increasing duties to NEST, I had tried to spend every moment I could with her. We parted ways as soon as we walked outside.

I continued on around the base. I saw many soldiers milling about. Some offered a friendly wave which I returned in good grace. Before long, I came across Sideswipe. "Sideswipe, have you seen Anna?"

"Sure Optimus, your girl's just around the corner with Sam and Bee." He winked cheekily at me. I simply sighed, shook my head, and followed his directions. Just as he had said there was Annalina, sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder with Sam talking about something. I nodded to Bee as a walked over.

"Hello my love." She jumped in surprise.

"Geez Optimus, scare me to death why don't ya?" I smiled as she chastised me.

"My apologies, fair lady. May I request your presence as I adjourn for a quiet walk?"

"Why yes, kind sir. I would love to accompany you." She laughed as she replied in kind. I had taken to speaking as such on occasion ever since I learned she was interested in medieval times. It never ceased to make her smile, so I continued to do it. I reached out and placed her upon my own shoulder as I started out.

"See ya later, guys." She called out to the two she had left behind. I chuckled as I heard Sam grumble about greedy boyfriends. Perhaps, he was right but I couldn't bring myself to care. "So what has you in such a cheery mood this fine day?" She then questioned me.

"Do I need a reason? Can't a mech just be glad to have his femme with him?"

"A normal mech, maybe. But you are no average mech, my love." She said. She leaned into my armor as much as she could. We bantered like that until we reached my unintentional destination. It was the section of beach we always seemed to end up at. I retrieved her from my shoulder and placed her on the ground so I could transform. As soon as that was completed, I turned on my holoform and stepped out to where she had seated herself in the sand.

"You seem to be in an equally good mood, my dear. Any particular reason?" I inquired as I wrapped my arms around her. She turned her head to smile at me before she replied.

"I woke up happy. But that could be because I woke up in the arms of the man of my dreams."

"Oh is that so. Who is he so I can tell him what for?"

"Well, I'll describe him. He's tall, extremely so, sexy, protective, and a great kisser. Hmmm… did I also mention that he's the robotic leader of an alien race? Got any ideas?" Oh she was good at this game.

"Oh, I have one or two." I smiled dangerously, then I captured her lips with my own in a heated kiss. Only to have our lovely intimate session interrupted.

"Alright you two. You can make lovey dovey later." Called my weapon's specialist from his place in the trees behind us. "Really, any more and I'm going to purge my tanks." He said in jest. I let out a sigh of defeat and turned off my holoform, allowing my true form to transform.

"What is it, 'Hide?" My Annalina asked from her place still in the sand.

"Well," He began walking toward us. "Will was thinking we should do something as a group. Like a… I don't know it was his idea." He finished with a flourish of his hands. I nodded in confirmation. Something like that sound like a good idea for everyone.

"How about like a beach party bonfire thing. We can roast hotdogs and make s'mores. And Ratchet won't yell at us. It'll be great!" Anna was jumping up and down with the force of her enthusiasm. I chuckled at the site, it was good to see her so happy.

"That sounds perfect." I spoke as I kneeled down to pick her up. The three of us continued to make plans as we made our way back to base.

"So Optimus and I will head into town to get the food, while the rest of you set up down at the beach. Okay?" Annalina confirmed while we were all together. We had been joined by Sam, Bee, Will, Epps, and Ratchet. They nodded in acceptance and we split ways to accomplish our tasks.

I took Annalina to the nearest supermarket so we could accomplish our half of things. It just so happened to be a Wal-Mart.

"Ugh, did it have to be Wal-Mart? This place irritates me so much." She grumbled as the two of us walked into said establishment. "Okay so, I'll get the S'mores stuff while you get the hotdogs. I'll meet you in the dairy section. Okay?"

"That's fine with me." And we separated.

(Annalina's POV)

I walked down the aisles looking for the candy section. I hate the way each store has its own personal set up. Finally after five minutes of irritated searching I finally found it. And a little surprise as well.

"Kristy, is that you?" I asked my one friend from New York. She turned around from conversing with the girl she was with to face me.

"Oh my gosh, Anna, girl, you seriously here?" Her shocked expression mirrored my own.

"Wow! It's so good to see you again." I walked up and gave her a hug. "But what are you going here? And who is this?" I asked pointing to the woman she was with.

"Oh right. Annalina meet my new friend Drifter. Drifter this is like my best friend from New York Annalina. Actually we're here looking for some friends of hers." Kristy finished as I shook hands with Drifter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Drifter. I hope you find your friends. I'd be happy to help if you need it." I smiled at the two of them. It had been quite a while since I had seen Christina. She had been my only friend up in New York. She could be a bit peculiar at times but that was what made her special.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Any friend of Kristy is a friend of mine. I will be sure to take you up on your offer of help should the need ever arise." Drifter replied eloquently. Something about her strongly reminded me of Kristy. It was probably a wonder that they got along.

"Well, it was great to see you and I wish we could continue talking but I have to get this stuff and head back. Lover boy probably already waiting for me." I said as I moved to grab not only the chocolate but the randomly placed graham crackers as well.

"Wait, lover boy? You get yourself a man?" She asked outrageously. I admit it probably was a bit shocking for her to hear.

"Yeah, His name's Tim. He's a great guy. You should meet him sometime. Let me give you my cell number and we can work something out to meet up again. Maybe they can help find your friends." I finished, nodding at Drifter.

"Perhaps." She said simply. My friend and I quickly exchanged numbers and I gave a hasty goodbye as a rushed toward the dairy section. Upon arrival, I predictably found Optimus waiting for me in his upgraded holoform. I was thankful they had let me upgrade the looks a bit and change some names.

"Sorry 'bout that. I ran into an old friend." I spoke quickly when I reached him.

"That's fine. Now is there anything else we need?" I looked down at the various things he had grabbed while waiting and found everything else I had thought of.

"Nope." I nodded curtly. "You got everything else. Now let's get out of here."

Twenty minutes and one huffy cashier later, we were on the beach with the rest of the gang. Autobots were everywhere, some in holo some not. The partyish thing we had going on was going well. Everyone seemed happier. I danced with various mechs, while Epps acted as dj. I was dancing with Ironhide to Paper Planes when suddenly the music cut out. Everyone's head shifted to look at the music station to see Sides standing there.

"Now people," He began. "We gonna make this a PARTAY!" suddenly Burn it to the ground by Nickleback starts blaring through the speakers. All the humans there, including myself, gather into a mob on the dance floor, screaming out the lyrics. From where I am I can see Optimus standing over by Ironhide and Ratchet. The two of them seem to be complaining about the music choice, but I don't think he really cared. I waved him over and he joined me in the mob.

"Just cut loose, babe." I whispered into his ear so he can hear me. The music changed to Riot by 3 days grace. I started dancing and singing along again, and now he was joining me. His hands were running along my sides, making me shiver with excitement. One thought crossed my mind at that point, _Oh this is going to be a fuuuuunnnn night._


	14. Chapter 12

**AN-** So i decided to keep going. After such a quick response to the last one i couldn't stop. Thank you to my reviewers. This chapter is your doing. IN other news, Fate's Disguise should have chapter 2 up soon.

Hey if you haven't please checkout the poll on my profile. I really need the input. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 12

(Annalina's POV)

Three days later and I find myself at the Witwicky household trying to help Sam pack for college. His parents were having mixed reactions about his departure. His mother was openly wailing in despair.

"You have to come home for every holiday, even the small ones." She said to Sam as he tried to place some boxes on the table.

"I can't do that mom." He tried to tell her calmly. It wasn't working. I laughed quietly at their exchange.

"Well, then we'll come to you." She certainly was determined I'll give her that.

"Judy, perhaps, you should let Sam get back to packing. I know you don't want him to go but think of the alternative. He could end up like Trent." No one in this house hold liked the hulking, idiotic jock. Judy Witwicky held a particular grudge for bullying her prized son. While I held her distracted I saw Sam make his escape back up stairs.

"You're right. He has to get going. I still don't like losing my baby boy." She started the tears again as she walked away. Freed of that, I decided to go help Sam in his bedroom. Walking up the stairs and into it, I discovered it hadn't changed at all. It was still a mess. Sam was on his cell talking to Mikaela.

"Sam tell Mik I said hi." I nudged him in the ribs as I walked over to his closet. Despite being a former jock arm ornament, the girl had brains and we got along well. I hoped things went well for the two of them.

"Mikaela, Anna says hi." I heard him throw in randomly. I made my way over to his closet where I saw an old torn up sweatshirt.

"Sam," he turned to me. "What is this?" I held up the shredded thing like it was the plague.

"That's the D-day shirt. I wore that thing in Mission City." HE answered with a smug smile and a nod of his head.

"I see. I take it then you still want it."

"Of course. I bled in that thing; it's special." Shaking my head in resignation, I started to fold the thing to put in the box. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver fall from the hood of the thing and burn through the floor. Smoke started rising as the floor caught on fire. Sam noticed, told Mikaela he'd call back, and then tried to help me put it out. It wasn't going well. Sam was shouting, Fire, Fire uselessly. Seeing I wasn't helping with that I moved to go see where it fell, whatever it was. I didn't make it far. The door was shoved open by small mechs who then started shooting us both.

"AHHHHH!" Sam let out a girly shriek. We quickly made it to the window and jumped outside.

"What is going on? Ah… oomph…" Ron questioned but then saw what was up there and turned, face planting in the dirt. I was hiding behind the fountain and the two men joined me.

"Bumblebee!" Sam shouted for his guardian, who then came bursting out of the garage. Bee quickly took care of the little pests, but not without damaging the house some. Standing up, the three of us turned to survey the damage. Judy came running out of the house with, was that a waffle iron on her head?

"Bee, get in the garage." Sam scolded Bee. I could hear the sirens in the distance. Sam pulled out his phone and quickly called Mikaela.

"Mikaela, you need to get over here fast. I'll explain when you get here." He hung up, not allowing her to explain. I followed him into the kitchen when I saw him leave.

"What is that?" I asked when he discreetly picked up the sliver I saw fall and place it in a tube. "That can't be what I think it is?" They only thing I could think of that would cause this would be an all spark fragment. "It is, isn't it?" my breathing slowed and Sam nodded his head. The shard must have gotten caught on his jacket.

"I'm going to talk with Bee." I left Sam and briskly walked toward the garage. Bee was sitting in the corner, looking a bit dejected.

"Thanks for the save there, Bee." I smiled sweetly at the scout. "But we have a bit of a problem. It's an Allspark shard." My face fell and Bumblebee's face snapped to face my own.

"Really?" His actual voice was still new so he didn't use it often, but he used it now.

"Really." I confirmed.

"We must contact Optimus. He'll need to know of this now." I watched as his optics dimmed and he opened up a com link with the leader. Suddenly I heard my love's deep voice.

"Annalina, we need to get this shard back to base. It may have escaped our attention, but there is no guarantee it escaped the Decepticon's as well. You all should be back at base as well. Being in contact with it could present increased threat from the Cons." He sounded worried.

"Okay, I can do that. Just a minute." I jogged out of the tarp covered garage over to where Sam and Mikaela were.

"Guys, Optimus wants us and the shard back to base." My gaze shifted between the two of them. Sam was the one who spoke first.

"You can have the shard, but I'm trying to move on here. I want a normal life now." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Sam, so you just want to give all of this up? Why? What about Bee? Isn't he like your best friend?" The questions poured out of my mouth as I tried to piece it together. What could possibly detract someone from what we have?

"I just need a normal life. Bee will be fine. He needs to go be with the other Autobots, not trapped in my dad's garage. Here take the shard. Your life is with them too." I slowly took the shard from his hand.

"Yeah, it is. And soon enough you'll realize so is yours." I walked away without waiting for him to reply. I was a bit stung that Sam could see the wonderful thing we had been given. I shook my head as I re-entered the garage.

"Sam isn't coming. He said he wants to have a normal life. Let's go Bee. I got the shard." His optics dimmed in sadness as he transformed into his Camaro form. I climbed in and we drove off to base together.


	15. Chapter 13

**AN-**Okay so here it is. Took a bit longer that i had expected. Dang chapter kept acting difficult. So anyway this chappie is a little different. We're gonna play a game this chapter. I have four references marked out. The first person to correctly name the four thing i am refering to wins a one shot of their choice and/or previews of chapter before i post them.

And if you feel so complied please check out my other stories as well, including my newest one shot. The opinions are always appreciated :)

Review and Good luck! :)

* * *

Chapter 13-

We arrived at the base in silence. Neither of us had really wanted to talk, knowing it would bring up Sam's betrayal. I slipped out of Bee's alt mode and walked up to my mech friend, I guess you could call him.

"Hey, Optimus. We got the shard." His optics locked on to mine.

"Annalina, it's good to have you back at base. May I have the shard?" he knelt down to my level. I reached into my pocket and fished out the tube Sam had put the shard in. I looked at it carefully before placing it in his out stretched hand.

"I can't believe Sam did that." I said dejectedly.

"It's going to be fine, Anna. Sam has the right to his own decisions, and if this is his choice then so be it. I, too, wish it could be different." He placed his finger on my cheek in a comforting gesture. I smiled at him knowing he was trying to comfort me as best he could.

"Hey Bee." I turned to the scout. "I'll be staying on base for a while now, so why don't we start my stay by hanging in the rec room?" I needed to get his processor off it just as much as my own mind. I jumped onto his hand and waved bye to Optimus as the two of us walked away. The short walk would have been great had we not ran into someone unfamiliar on the way. Bee replaced me on the ground so I could speak freely with the man.

"Who are you?" I ask straight out.

He gives me a long look before responding. "I am Director Galloway, NEST's new government liaison. Better question being who are you and why are you on this base. This is no place for civilians."

"I have direct orders from Optimus Prime to be here for my own protection. My name is Annalina. Are you always this… well rude?" I couldn't help myself. The man just screamed 'I am better than you' and it just got on my nerves.

"You have no right to be here. I don't care what that tin can said. If I have my way they won't be here much longer any way." He sneered at me. I glanced up to see Bumblebee glaring at the small man. And against my better judgment, I decided to walk away. There was no need to stir up trouble when the Cons were causing enough as is. "I might just be able to convince the government to simply take them apart to find their secrets. Starting with the big one." That was the last straw for me.

"Never threaten my family." I whispered lowly as I whipped back around and nailed him right between the eyes, sending him sprawling on the floor. I stepped briskly back to Bee and we continued on to the rec room. We walked through the doors and headed over to where Ironhide was conversing with Sideswipe. Bee set me down on the table and I moved to inspect my hand. It stung a little from its contact with the idiot's hard head.

"What happened, Anna?" Ironhide inquired when he saw my actions.

"Ugh…well we ran into Galloway." I began slowly not wanting to really explain.

"That is one lousy excuse for a human." Sideswipe interjected.

"No kidding. He obviously has no sense of self-preservation going against Optimus like he did." Ironhide was none to impressed with the man. "But that doesn't explain why you are inspecting your hand."

"Well, he started insulting you guys and made to threaten Optimus. And well… I lost control of my temper and decked him." I cast my green eyes down in shame for a moment but then raised them again when Ironhide spoke again.

"Optimus won't be too happy about this." He stared me down, getting across his message quite easily.

"Yeah, well, rule 18: better to seek forgiveness than ask permission*." Both he and Bee rolled their optics at my response while Sides chuckled lightly. "Come on, let's do something interesting." I suggested and we went off immediately.

Several strange games later, the four of us decided to split ways. I went with Ironhide to try and track down Prime. I would have thought that he would have already found me at this point but I guess I was wrong. Then suddenly Ironhide picks up his pace and we're running toward the control room.

"What's going on?" I question worriedly. Ironhide places me next to Lennox and starts talking with the other autobots in cybertronian. I turn to Lennox and ask again.

"Sam and Mikaela were kidnapped by the cons." He says simply. My eyes widened and I looked up at the mechs. What were we going to do? Suddenly Optimus addresses me.

"Annalina, I need you to remain here while we rescue Sam and Mikaela. With not only contact with the Allspark making you a target but a earlier warning about the fallen, I cannot put you in any more danger." He commanded seriously.

"I understand Optimus. I shouldn't be interfering with such an important task" I smiled at him, trying to assure him that I would be fine here at base. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me I was dead wrong. I choose not to mention this to my already stressed mech. He returned my smile and addressed his men.

"Alright Autobots, roll out." Optimus, Ironhide, Bee, and Ratchet all transformed and left the hangar. Sighing, I returned my attention to the major. He looked like he was torn between wanting to follow them and do what he had to do here.

"Hey, Will, maybe we should focus on something else…" I would have continued had not something shiny caught my attention. I let my body move towards it seemingly of its own accord. When I reached the object, I looked to discover it was the all spark shard I had given Optimus earlier. It must have fallen out of the tube Sam had put it in. I stared at it for a minute pondering what my next move should be. Finally I decided to pick it up. It was too important to just leave lying around. As soon as I touched it, it felt like I had an encyclopedia shoved into my brain. Symbols flashed before my eyes and then just as quickly as they were there they were gone. "Or not." Lennox was up behind me now.

"Are you okay?" he sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you know, I was thinking. Maybe we should follow them, give a little assist if they need it." I had that devious look in my eyes, and apparently it caught the attention of the minor twins from across the hangar.

"Wat you two gots goin' on ova her?" Skids asked in his ridiculous accent.

"I'm gonna follow them, just in case. Help me out?" It was only a small lie. I knew why I wanted to go but they didn't need to.

"Yeah we help you out girlie. Prime's not gonna be too thrilled wif us tho." Mudflap was the one to answer.

Lennox suddenly had a question, "wait a minute, I thought you agreed that you shouldn't help on this."

I laughed a little at this, "I agreed I shouldn't help. Didn't say I wouldn't*." Will shook his head at my antics and I got into Skids now green alt mode. We had a ways to go to catch up.

We drove in silence for most of the trip, much like Bee and I had on the way here. It seemed like forever had past when we suddenly saw Sam and Mikaela running in a section of wood s by the highway. We drove toward them and let them slip in the back seat of Skid's alt. Skids picked up speed as we drove away trying to shed ourselves of the battle we knew to be raging. I turned to see if the two of them were okay only to catch a glimpse of Bumblebee following us.

"You guys okay?" I give both a quick look over for any injuries.

"Oh my gosh, I am sooo happy to see you, Anna. I friggin love you right now." Sam was fanatically happy with me and it was kind of funny. Neither seemed to be any worse for wear, so I allowed myself a silly reply.

"Hey Sam watch it. All we gotta do is just be friends. It's time to say goodbye to the cons.*" He laughed at me, which was good. I knew what it was like to be in their nasty clutches. "So what happened?" I was curious to know what had transpired in the past hours since I last saw him.

"Well, not long after you left a con showed up looking for that shard. We told him we didn't have it but he took us anyway. Turns out his name was Soundwave. Megatron was creepy but I don't think anyone is surprised by this. Apparently they wanted the information that was on the shard. But I don't know what it was. It didn't get much further than that because the autobots showed up." Sam explained it to me as well as he could. That made sense that they would want the info.

"I know what they want Sam. I touched the shard trying to get it out of the way and crap tons of info got like downloaded into my brain. They are looking for the Matrix to power the star harvester." I still wasn't sure myself how I could understand the mess that it all was. I chalked it up to my brain having its own version of Google Translate.

"Do you think Optimus and the others are gonna be okay?" Mikaela asked me. I was concerned for their wellbeing as well but knew they would be fine. I told her as much.

"Miks, they'll be fine. I mean he's Prime, Optimus Prime*. He can take whatever they can dish out and more. And heck they have Ironhide, who I swear is the proverbial immovable object." Everyone laughed at that, including the autobots we were with. "So Sam, we are gonna need some assistance with getting to our destination. And you know where we are going to find it?"

"What destination? And no I don't." Sam spat out quickly.

"We are going to find the matrix before the cons do and we are going to go find the only man on earth who could be of any help to us." I smiled at the thought.

"Who?" Mikaela this time.

"Simmons."


	16. Chapter 14 part 1

**AN- **OH PRIMUS! I am sooooooooo sorry about how long the wait for this was! I can only apologise forever! Anyway I hope you like what i was able to get out. The rest should be along SOOONNN! And i mean that... I'm just way to tired to finish now or i would.

I'd like to thank StephanieZorander for making me feel guilty enough to write this! Thanks Steph! :)

PLZ REVIEW! 3

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 1**

We switched to riding in Bee when we stopped at a gas station for snacks. Bee floored it all the way to New York. I'm fairly sure many laws were broken on that road trip. But no one really cared one way or the other. We just wanted to get there. Sam had stayed peculiarly silent throughout most of the trip. I finally decided to ask him why.

"Hey, Sam, what crawled up your tailpipe and died?" Bee chuckled at my phrasing, but otherwise I got no answer.

"Hello, Earth to Sam."

"Huh, what?" his less than intelligent answer proved my point. I rolled my eyes at him before continuing.

"What's with you? You haven't said a word since we set off."

He stared at me a minute before responding, "Simmons and I didn't get on too well last time. What if he doesn't want to help us? I mean, what are we gonna do about it? You suck at standing up to men after the incident NO ONE ever wants to mention anymore and Mikaela was with me last time." He sounded agitated and confused. I really couldn't blame him. He was right about me. Galloway incident aside, I've been horrible around strange men since my father. I stared out the window for a while after he said that. I didn't know how to respond.

"Sam, I know I've been less than stellar with men, but when the situation provides I won't buckle down. You know how much I've got to lose with this. If it doesn't work, you know the first mech they'll go after is Optimus. I can't lose him. I will do whatever it takes. I hope you believe me." I tried to smile, but the atmosphere had become so dark it was hard.

He gave me a look of pity. I turned back towards the window stiffly. I didn't want his pity; I wanted him to trust my judgment. I knew how much if a rick this was for everyone, especially myself. I was willing to go through with it. Everyone suddenly jumped when a loud beep sound within the confines of Bee's interior. The three of us looked back and forth between each other, trying to determine the source of the sound.

"It's my com link. Prime's trying to contact us again." Bee's voice sounded through the radio.

"What do you mean again?" I asked astounded. Why wouldn't Bee respond if Optimus had tried several times?

"Well, I didn't think that it would be best if you talked then." His explanation made sense.

"Let him through this time." I braced myself for whatever Prime was about to dish out.

**-Annalina… What were you thinking?-** He sounded like he was really trying not to yell at me for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry, Optimus. I had to do this. If I'd have told you, would you have let me go at all?"

-**That is not the question here. - **Which translated means hell no. –**What is at question is your safety. I trust Bumblebee and the other two, but I…-** He stopped short. Then the communication simply cut off. We all exchanged looks before my cell phone went off. The song "I would die for you" by Prince blaring from its small speakers. I answered it already knowing who was calling.

"You changed your ringtone." I was definitely more statement than question.

"Yes, I thought this was appropriate. But I'd like to continue where I left off." Optimus voice was rough, like he was hiding something.

"I think you should continue as well."

"I can't risk your safety. I had thought I had made that clear enough to you when I asked you to remain at base. I… need you, Anna."

"Optimus, please, listen to yourself. I'm just human. You don't need me; in fact it's the other way around. I'm doing this to make sure you stay in one piece." I paused as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "I should be dead long before you. That's how it should be, and I intend to make sure nothing changes that." I tried to sound as determined as I felt.

"Annalina, I can't let you do this. Whatever info you have just…"

"No Optimus, I'm going to do this no matter what you say. It's my right to protect the one I love above all else. You should know that better than anyone. If you don't like it then tough, nothing is going to change my mind."

I heard him let out a sigh of defeat, "If you feel so strongly about it then I truly have no choice in the matter. I can, however, help make sure nothing harms you. I will be waiting for you after you talk with Simmons."

"I'll look forward to seeing you again, Optimus. I do love you."

"I know you do. I love you too, Anna. I just wish you wouldn't risk yourself for me." With that he hung up. The tears had just started trickling down my face. I looked at the others surrounding me.

"Everything okay?" Mikaela questioned. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice any more than I trusted my heart at that point. We continued for the rest of the journey in silence. Our little convoy arrived at Simmons' deli three hours later.

Bee and the twins parked on the curb beside the small shop. I followed Sam as the three of us got out of Bee. I took in everything about the place. It wasn't much I could tell. What really caught my attention was the orange and magenta Altezza I saw parked almost directly in front of the doors. It seemed like the wrong kind of car to be around the area. I wondered who it belonged to. My trio walked toward the shabby door of the establishment. The interior was not much better than the exterior. People were crammed in the small space tryign to get whatever they came for. I turned in a half circle but then stopped short. There standing in front of the right hand counter was Kristy and Drifter!

"Uncle Seymour! Why is it a no?" She whined.

"Kristy, Drifter?" I walked up to them cautiously. Drifter was the first to hear me approach.

"Hello, Anna! What the fuck are you doing here?" She seemed happy to see me. My eyes widened a fraction. She had been more diplomatic last time I saw her. God, she and Kristy were more alike than I thought.

"We're looking for Simmons, actually. I think he knows something that could help me out a lot. What are you two doing here?"

That was when Kristy decided to join the conversation. "Howdy Anna! Ugh, my uncle Seymour is such a jerk sometimes." She had her pouty face on.

"Wait a minute. Simmons is your UNCLE!" My eyes were like dinner plates at that point. Just then, the man of the hour decided to make his appearance. He was yelling to one of his employees, but stopped when he was Sam and Kristy and I.

"Oh shit. What does the alien boy want now, hmm?"

"We need your help, please?" I tried to look him in the eye, but I could quite do it. Being around strange men was still a bit tricky for me.

"Why should I? Odds are you're going to want to look at my extensive alien records…. That you didn't know I even had until now. Follow me." He let out a huge sigh at the end. Kristy and I high fived. Apparently that was what she had been trying to get him to let her see. The five of us climbed down to his secret cellar. The room was filled floor to ceiling with papers and files of various types. Simmons went and stood in front of a seemingly unstable pile of folders.

"So, girlie, what is it you want?"

"We need info on them from ancient times. Something they left behind, clues. Somewhere in Egypt." I tried to explain what we needed the best I could. It was a bit vague but he seemed to get the point. While he started to dig through files, Kristy and Drifter turned to me.

"So you know other Autobots?" Kristy started of directly.

"Yes I do. How do you know about them?"

"I am cybertronian, a former Decepticon." Drifter supplied the answer. I suppose I should have realized something was up. Before we continue questioning each other further, Simmons slapped a folder down on the table.

"This what you looking for? Archeologists have found markings like these all over the planet. Just so happens that some have been found on the pyramids in Egypt." He showed us various pictures of what Drifter confirmed to be cybertronian. Now the question was, how do we get there?

"I knew of a fellow former Decepticon, Jetfire, who was sent here long ago." Drifter supplied. "Perhaps if we could find him, he could space bridge us to where ever the frag it is we are supposed to go?"

"Sounds good to me. But where are we going to find an ancient con?" It seemed like an impossible task ahead of us.

Simmons made things just that much easier on us, "There were reported readings of an Energon signal at the Smithsonian Museum in Washington. Maybe that could be your mech?" I couldn't hurt to check it out. We carefully climbed back up the ladder and walked out of his business, waving goodbye as we did so. There parked in front of Bee was Optimus, just as he had said.

"I'm going to ride with Prime. We'll follow you, Drifter." They all nodded and Drifter's holo vanished. I walked slowly up to Optimus' door. It opened for me as soon as I got close enough. My foot slipped as I tried to climb in, but his holo quickly flashed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me in.

"Are you okay?" I nodded at him, still refusing to meet his eyes. "Good." His arms tightened around me. I knew he was worried.

"Optimus," I tried but he just silenced me. We were driving behind Drifter and Bee. The twins brought up the rear of our convoy. I laughed when I thought about that, which confused Optimus.

"What's so funny?"

"We got a little convoy." He continued to look confused until he looked up the song. The song Convoy then started playing from the speakers. He winked at me as he smiled. It felt good to just be a bit happy considering the situation we were in. The two of would have to face it eventually. His arms changed position but stayed firmly wrapped around me. Optimus lifted me up so he could place me on is lap facing him. His electric blue eyes glowed just like his optics. I don't think I've ever seen his eyes or optics betray as much emotion as they were now, though. They were a swirling mess of sadness, worry, happiness, love, and so many more. It made me just a bit ashamed that I was putting him through this. I didn't want him to be hurt, that's all. But it seemed to me that while I was busy protecting him from Decepticons, I was hurting him myself.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." I hugged his holoform close. There wasn't much more either of us could say. We stayed like that the entire trip to the museum. It was hard for me to pull away when we arrived. Eventually I did and went to meet up with the others, Prime's holo following close behind. After introductions, we set about forming a plan to get to Jetfire, who we confirmed it to be after a little background search. We decided to just sneak in after closing. Seemed easier than trying to find a way to stay in while they closed.

Half an hour later and we were ready to head in. The lights were off but there were enough windows that we had light to see by. Using some device she swiped from her uncle, Kristy picked out Jetfire quickly. I pulled out the shard I had kept in my pocket and held it towards him. It snapped on to him and made a strange buzzing noise as it began processing new Energon. Soon enough the huge mech transformed and walked toward the huge hangar doors, rambling about himself in the process. He shouldered the heavy doors open and stormed out of the hangar. Outside to greet him were Optimus, Bumblebee, Skidz, Mudflap, and Drifter already transformed. Optimus stepped in front of the old mech, halting his forward progress.

"Greetings Jetfire, I am Optimus Prime. We are here to ask your assistance in a dangerous matter." Jetfire halted once Prime said his name.

"A prime, a living Prime! Well, Primus must smile down on us this day. Ha-ha!" We all stared at him. None of us knew what he was talking about. "You must be looking for the Matrix of leadership, no? I was my mission from the fallen to find it once, but then I became an Autobot. So much negativity, who wants to live a life filled with hate? Now there was a phrase to find it. What was it? Oh I remember, when dawn alights the daggers tip, three kings will reveal the doorway. But first we better get you all to the right spot." No one was prepared for the bright light that consumed us or the falling sensation as we landed in an Egyptian desert.


	17. Chapter 14 part 2

**AN-** Okay here's part two. This is only part two of like four, so be prepared. :)

Bee-Roxs98- Yes I did say i was having two of the OCs. You haven't missed anything i just haven't put Ausmay in yet. She comes in in the near future. :) And thanks for the review!

Optyisthebest- I hope this was fast enough! :P Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 2-**

I landed hard on my back on the hot sand. I let out a groan of pain and rolled on to my side, trying to stand up. Once I had managed that, I looked around to see where the others had fallen. Sam, Mikaela, Bee, and the twins were far off to my left. Kristy and Drifter and landed neatly next to Jetfire, thought neatly might not be the best word to describe it. Optimus was almost right next to me. That positions we landed in must be completely random for Optimus had been the furthest away from me. Not that I could really complain about it. The closer he was the better I felt. I walked over to him to make sure he and everyone else was okay.

"Optimus, are you alright?" His optics snapped right to me.

"I am fine. I trust you are okay as well?"

"Of course." I said. He stood up and the two of us walked over to the closest group, Drifter, Kristy, and Jetfire. It was clear even from where we stood the small group was having a heated argument. Odds are about how we had very little warning. The rest joined us as we paraded over.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! Of all the stupid, glitched up, fragging things you go and do!" Drifter was none too pleased. It appeared that Christina had injured her hand on a rock during the rough landing.

"I gave you ample warning, femme." He said no more to her, but turned toward Optimus and me. "You two have quite the challenge ahead of you. The road won't be easy, but the only way for you both to survive is of you work together. Don't let disagreements get the better of what you have."

Neither of us had anything to say after that. We simply stood to the side and listened vaguely to the others. Sometimes we would glance at each other, but we always looked away right away. It was hard after such a warning. I started paying more attention to what was going on with the plans, but I could feel Prime's optics on me constantly. The plan was formed that we would head off to find the tomb of the Primes while Jetfire tried to distract the cons from finding us. How we were to accomplish that was beyond me, but hey, we'd figure something out. Jetfire took off and left the rest of us to get a move on. I decided to ride with Drifter and Kristy this time. I could almost sense Optimus's disappointment at my choice.

The drive was hard on everyone. Sand got into the Autobot's gears and other cracks in their armor. We humans were exhausted; it'd been too long since we got a good night sleep. I tried my hardest to stay awake but the strain was too much. So as we drove along these dirt, Egyptian roads, my mind slipped and I dreamed.

_I was standing out on a bluff alone. The sky was not its normal blue or even any color I had seen before. Its brilliance took my breath away. I turned my head this way and that trying to find out where I was. Nothing looked remotely familiar. The cliffs and glowing landscape shone before my eyes. But its brilliance was then blocked from my view. In front of me stood six large mechs, their bulk protecting me from the blinding glow._

"_Who are you?" I had no choice but to ask the cliché question. Something about them seemed both strange and familiar. The sensation one gets when they meet a friend's relative, for example. Not the same but similar none the less._

"_We are the original Primes, Annalina. We are here to inform you of things which will soon come into play. I am Prima. Behind me are Beta, Nova, Solus, Vector, and Nexus. Soon you shall help in the battle against our former member, Megatronus." Prima's voice was calm and soothing like a river._

"_Wait, you're Optimus' ancestors." That explained why they seemed so familiar._

"_Yes we are. Now there are somethings you must know. First off, only Optimus will be able to defeat the Fallen. He will need support if he is to do this. Secondly, we must inform you of your own past." Vector spoke to me this time._

"_Okay… Whoa, what was that about _my_ past?"_

"_You were created for a purpose Annalina. We were regretful to do such a thing but it was necessary. We aided in your creation, as your parents were only meant to have one child. Do not worry as you are still completely human, simply one made for a certain purpose. You are to act as Optimus' confidante. He will need someone like you in the trials he will soon have to face. Without you, he may well collapse and fail. We cannot allow that to happen."_

"_I have a set purpose." I said it slowly to make sure I had heard them correctly. It seemed so far out there, my mind had trouble wrapping itself around the concept. _

"_Yes."_

"_Okay then. Now I know why you did what you did, so please excuse the mess that is to follow. WHAT THE HELL makes you think that a person can be so manipulated and still follow through with your oh so special plans. The GALL of it baffles me." They said nothing in response to my angry words. I appreciated the fact that they knew I was simply venting. Even I recognized the fact that, predestined slag or not, I was going to be there for my Optimus as long as he would have me, and sometimes when he won't._

"_Young one," Beta Prime addressed me. "We understand your frustration. I above the others, though, truly recognize your commitment to our last descendent. Go back to them and fulfill your destiny." She whispered one last thing to me before stepping back._

_A light brighter than the background of the dream world flashed around me. _

I was disoriented for a minute, but then I remembered everything that had just happened and what I had learned. Kristy was shaking me; her hands gripped my arms tightly. I opened my eyes to a place I was unfamiliar with. We must have stopped at some pyramid or another. Everyone was transformed around us except Optimus. He was holding me in his holo's arms while I was being shaken. I still couldn't hear everything that was being said. Their forms were still a bit fuzzy as well. Slowly everything was coming into focus. I could hear Kristy and Optimus clearly.

"Come on, Anna! Wake up!" That was definitely Kristy.

"Christina, please don't shake her like that. We don't know what happened to her. Please wake up Anna, please." His desperate pleading shook me to the core.

"Christina Abello, stop shaking me." My voice sounded foreign to my own ears. It was hoarse and cracked with use. I heard Prime sigh in relief behind me.

"Shit girl, it's about time. You had us all worried. What the hell happened to you?" There was an awkward silence after she spoke. Everyone wanted to know what happened to me.

"I visited the Primes. They told me a few things to help us out." Optimus and the other autobots froze at the mention.

"You spoke to the Primes?" Drifter's voice was quiet. They all seemed in awe, and I couldn't blame them. After meeting them it was hard to see how you couldn't be amazed.

"Yes."

The commotion began after that. I sat myself up even further, still in Optimus' arms, and told them the important things that I had learned. That included the whispered bit from Beta about Orion's belt and how it was an arrow pointing right to the matrix. After I had explained everything we started off for the matrix. Optimus didn't even give me a choice as he lifted me up and placed me on his passenger seat. The door shut and his holoform fizzled out. Our progress was behind that of the others; we were at the end of the train of cars.

Optimus was playing soft classical music, just low enough that I could hear it without straining my ears. The air was thick with the silence that I yearned to break, but couldn't find the words to do so. Optimus didn't have the same problem.

"This is what I was talking about. That is exactly the kind of thing I wanted to avoid for you." The deep baritone voice I had come to know and love sounded through the radio.

"Optimus there are some things you don't understand. I had to do this; it was necessary. I was meant to be there for you." How was I to make him understand that?

"It's still hard to watch you. It should be me going through everything." Oh so that's what was bothering him.

"Don't worry Optimus. There shall be plenty of stuff for you to go through. And just like you've been there for me, I'll be there for you." I smiled at the radio. It was finally starting to look like things would work out.


	18. NOTICE!

Dear people who care enough to read this:

I am afraid to say that I will not be continuing this story for now. I just don't have the muse for it any more and I don't like how its gotten away from me so much.

Should my muse return or if I get a ton of extra time, I intend to come back and rewrite this. If anyone has any suggestions for me in the future I would be more than grateful to hear them. I do still intend to use both Drifter and Ausmay in the rewrite, so you two I hope ya don't mind.

In any case, Thanks to all of you who have actually taken the time to read this story thus far and even read this. I can't say thanks enough for all the reviews and Favs I got.

Until next story…


End file.
